Unseen Reflections
by LilPurplFlwr
Summary: (AmiXSu) They love each other, believing the other doesn't and hurt each other in the confusion. A palace girl falls for Amiboshi, the confessions come out. Soon Amiboshi has to go to Konan, is it too late for understanding between Ami & Su?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I may add some author notes in brackets [.] but not in the first chapter. So, hopefully you enjoy, and hopefully you can review. I would be happy with even a two worded comment! But suggestions would be good, and if you notice typos, please don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm being a good little girl and saying I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters in it.*sigh*  
  
Unseen Reflections  
  
Something felt wrong. No. Let's rephrase that. It felt so right, but yet so wrong to the mind of the fifteen-year-old boy. It was just so plain wrong, but it always felt so good thinking about it. No, scratch that too. It was driving the poor boy insane at the same time. And Amiboshi finally realized something. He was in love with his own twin brother. Who ever would think such a thing could ever happen in the history of, well, just history. Trying to keep his mind off it, he stretched out on the tree limb and positioned his fingers on his trusted flute. He began to play a song, not even knowing what it sounded like.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi's forehead was creased in a thoughtful frown. Sitting on his bed in the room he shared with his brother, he pulled his knees up under his chin. He stared blankly into the wall. His brother wasn't inside the palace. Amiboshi was probably outside in the garden. Everything was perfect so far. They had just been discovered as two of the seven Seiryuu seishi, and yet, they had nothing to do. They were waiting for a plan of some sort to beat the Suzaku Seven down to their knees. But something was bothering him, even at this time, but it wasn't about him or any upcoming war. It was his brother. Something funny was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi continued to play, feeling saddened as he went through some very known facts. He knew, already, that Suboshi was attracted to the Priestess of Seiryuu, Yui. When Suboshi had mentioned it, Amiboshi had felt his heart sink a little. Back then, Amiboshi had figured he was probably worried about the whole "girl-breaks-boy's-heart." But that wasn't it, it was more like, "boy-gets-heartbroken-when-he-realizes-the-one-he-loves- loves-someone-else." Amiboshi's spirits sunk deeper as he realized that Yui might even take Suboshi away from him. That is, if Yui liked Suboshi or not. But who wouldn't? Suboshi, unknowingly, already had Amiboshi in love with him.  
  
"Aniki," came a soft request.  
  
Amiboshi almost fell of the branch in surprise. Suboshi reached out and grabbed his shoulder to steady him.  
  
"Something's wrong," Suboshi said to his brother, "Tell me."  
  
"M-me? I-ie." Amiboshi countered, trying to cover his blush that threatened to expose his true feelings.  
  
"Dammit! Talk to me!" Suboshi exploded, "I swear, you've been avoiding me! And you're so sad! Why don't you talk to me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Amiboshi replied, lowering his flute.  
  
"Oh yeah? If something wasn't so saddening to you, then why are you playing a damn song on your flute that's making everyone in the whole palace cry?" Suboshi gestured to his own face, where wet cheeks implied he had spoken the truth.  
  
"Oh." Amiboshi was speechless, "I really didn't mean to."  
  
"Yeah, me crying is really doing wonders for my reputation here, you know," Suboshi kidded, "Why are you so sad?"  
  
Amiboshi was on the verge of burning up with heated desire. It took all that he had not to grab the blonde in front of him and kiss him so hard it might bruise.  
  
"It's.nothing," Amiboshi blurted out and quickly jumped down to the ground. From the bottom of the tree, Amiboshi sprinted away from Suboshi and towards the palace as fast as possible.  
  
Suboshi sighed, "This is not right. Amiboshi always talks to me." he said to himself before hopping out of the tree himself.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Suboshi had hopped into bed, the rain had come. Splattering musically around the palace, the rain brought along a sense of danger towards Suboshi, who dreaded all storms like this one. This phobia of storms was enforced back when the twins were young. Suboshi had been caught outside during a storm. By the time Amiboshi had found him, Suboshi had been soaked to the bone and nearly unconscious. The next day, Suboshi had a fever so high and symptoms so torture some, Amiboshi had feared for his brother's life.  
  
Suboshi shuddered to think of that un-faithful night as he snuggled deeper under the comfy palace blankets. His brother had long gone to sleep, fearing no wicked storm, and was breathing as soundly as one could possibly breath. Suboshi shivered more so and pulled his head under the covers. In separate beds, Suboshi felt so alone and scared without his brother.  
  
CRACK! BO-O-O-O-O-O-M! The flash of lightning and thunder sounded.  
  
Suboshi bit back a girlish scream, but yet still flinched.  
  
Man, I'm such a coward, he thought to himself, as he slowly slid out of bed.  
  
Skittering quickly over to his brother's side of the room, he crouched down next to Amiboshi's relaxed shape. Suboshi shook his brother's shoulder enough for Amiboshi to roll over and face him.  
  
Amiboshi's eye opened slightly, still blurred with sleep, "N-nani.?"  
  
"I'm scared.can I sleep in with you?" Suboshi blurted, not caring how weird it sounded. In fact, he was pretty sure during all storms, they did this same thing. It was practically a tradition.  
  
Amiboshi wordlessly lifted up the corner of blankets, and Suboshi almost dived in, when another crack of thunder sounded at the same moment.  
  
Amiboshi transferred his head to Suboshi's chest and sighed. He fell back into deep sleep again. He barely even woke up when Suboshi made his request, so he didn't realize anything really happened.  
  
Suboshi fell asleep soon after, comforted by the presence of his brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi woke up the next morning, feeling slightly stiff than he'd been in days. He lifted himself up and stared at his sleeping brother with adoration. Suboshi looked so innocent as he snoozed. It was too cute. Amiboshi lay back down on his brother and closed his eyes. It was still a little early and Suboshi usually woke up around noon or so.  
  
But not today. Amiboshi had only settled back down when Suboshi stirred under him. Suboshi lifted his arm and rubbed his eyes. Then he shook Amiboshi.  
  
"Are you awake?" Suboshi hissed at his brother.  
  
"I was, but I didn't want to be," replied Amiboshi, refusing to open his eyes.  
  
"You need to get off me. I want to get up," Suboshi told his brother. Suboshi shifted underneath his brother.  
  
Amboshi stifled a sigh of annoyance and picked himself off of his brother. Suboshi made a dash for the bathroom, and Amiboshi giggled lightly. His brother was just too cute sometimes. Well, he was always cute to Amiboshi.  
  
Suboshi came back into the room and hopped back onto Amiboshi's bed, not caring if he squashed his brother or not. Fortunately, he missed Amiboshi and landed next to him.  
  
"So! What are we going to do today?" Suboshi chirped.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Amiboshi groaned, reliving back to the fact that he ached almost all over for some particular reason. Sometimes life was just weird like that. Maybe he was just tired from trying to reduce those raging hormones.  
  
This was, though, a total change of personalities. Suboshi never got up this early, and Amiboshi was always the one who woke his brother up with a smile. Today, Amiboshi felt like he could sleep for the rest of his life and still live a happier life. Suboshi, for some reason, was feeling energetic and just plain happy.  
  
"Come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" Suboshi whined, prodding at his brother to get his ass out of bed.  
  
"Go by yourself!" Amiboshi snapped, feeling grumpy this morning.  
  
Suboshi was speechless. First his brother avoided him, and now he's being rude to him? Feeling incredibly hurt and betrayed, Suboshi stalked off toward the kitchen for an early morning breakfast.  
  
As Suboshi left, Amiboshi pulled the covers over his head. It hurt, to be so mean to his brother, but Amiboshi just didn't feel like covering up his emotions today. Like this morning, he just felt like he needed to sleep in, and any earlier interruptions were going to be met with a very crabby expression. And, besides, what Amiboshi really needed was some time alone to think. But really, what was there to think about? It was a pretty stable fact. He was in love with his brother. It wasn't even the point that he was in love with a boy, making him gay, but the point that he had fallen for his own family member, who looked just like him!  
  
~*~  
  
Hua-Ling was one you could call, the big sister of everyone. The twenty-one-year old head cook listened to your problems and helped you sort through things. She was there to comfort you and to lend a hand. And she wasn't bad at matchmaking either! Although she was blunt and very strict sometimes, she still was loved throughout the palace. Besides, she cooked really well!  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with him!" Suboshi complained to Hua- ling, as she was frying rice and searching for eggs.  
  
"You said that he actually told you to go by yourself to eat?" Hua- Ling questioned, through the surprisingly relatively quiet kitchen, "I really can't see those words coming out of Ami-chan's mouth."  
  
"Well, believe it," Suboshi muttered as he rested his elbows on the table, "I feel like Amiboshi's just.out to hurt me, I guess."  
  
"He would not do that," Hua-Ling assured, "We both know Ami-chan perfectly well. He wouldn't do that. Maybe he's pre-occupied with something." She flipped an egg over.  
  
Suboshi sighed, "I don't know. Whatever's occupying his mind is really making him.sad, I think, maybe even unstable."  
  
"You've really thought this out already, haven't you," Hua-Ling dished out a quick breakfast for Suboshi. She settled herself down with a cup of tea.  
  
"Hai. Of course. He's my brother. I'm really worried," Suboshi countered, picking up his chopsticks, "Besides, these personality chances are really scaring me."  
  
Suboshi picked at his food, remembering Amiboshi's face as he had said those nasty words. Go by yourself! It echoed in Suboshi's head. Impossible! It was so weird. Amiboshi did not even get up either. Suboshi continued to stare into his plate until Hua-Ling's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Open that mouth and eat! And are those elbows on my table, Suboshi?"  
  
"Urk!" Suboshi stuffed rice into his mouth and stopped resting his elbows on the table. Only Hua-Ling would have the guts and respect to tell a seishi what to do.  
  
"Besides," mused Hua-Ling, "Amiboshi seems to have some symptoms of being bit by the love bug."  
  
Suboshi suddenly pushed himself up from the table, almost flipping the table off-balance. A hint of triumph glittered in his eye.  
  
"Ah-hah! So Aniki likes someone, eh? Well then, it's about time he tells me," Suboshi declared, ready to dash back to his room where Amiboshi was.  
  
"Suboshi. Sit! I'm not done with you yet!" Hua-Ling scolded, "If you may realize, Amiboshi hasn't told you yet, right?"  
  
"Don't rub it in, Hua-Ling" muttered Suboshi, stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth.  
  
"You know why he hasn't told you yet? It's probably something he's embarrassed about. That's why he's keeping it to himself."  
  
"Hmm," Suboshi considered, "I never thought of it that way."  
  
"That's because you're Suboshi," joked the cook.  
  
"What was that?" Suboshi's eye twitched with annoyance.  
  
"I meant," rephrased the cook, "That's because you're the Suboshi we all know and love."  
  
"I tho-o-ought so." Suboshi raised an eyebrow and prepared to stalk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Before you go," Hua-Ling packed some food on a tray and handed it to the teenager, "Bring Amiboshi some breakfast, and do try to understand what he's going through."  
  
"Hai," Suboshi agreed, starting to feel like a servant. He walked out into the hall.  
  
"And get him out of this mood soon! Even the palace birds are drooping!" Hua-Ling shouted to Suboshi's retreating back.  
  
"Birds droop?" Suboshi asked himself, before he dismissed it from his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi entered cheerfully into his room, where Amiboshi was still tangled underneath all the blankets. The chilly morning air still clung to the atmosphere and Suboshi realized he should put on more clothes or he would freeze to death. But then again, Amiboshi was always there to remind him about these things. Instead, Amiboshi was buried under blankets and refusing to move an inch. Suboshi had a great urge to dump the teapot on his brother's head.  
  
"Hey, wake up and eat, will'yah?" Suboshi prodded his brother.  
  
"Stop pokin' me."  
  
"Get up and eat, Aniki!" Suboshi continued his bothering.  
  
"Don' wanna eat."  
  
"Will you get up?" Suboshi almost screamed.  
  
"Go away." came Amiboshi's reply.  
  
Suboshi gaped silently at his twin. The tray he held tilted dangerously at the angle as his arms almost dropped it. With a really, really torn look on his face, Suboshi set the tray down on the table next to the bed, and ran out of the room. With a few minutes of debate, he rushed back in and grabbed some warmer clothes to change into, then the boy rushed back out. Even throughout this little enterprise, Amiboshi hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
~*~  
  
Go away. Suboshi cringed and almost cried as he repeated the phrase over, and over, and over again. This was pure madness. Something was wrong with his brother. Maybe Amiboshi was delirious. Of they're whole fifteen years of life, had neither of the pair wanted to be away from each other. Until this morning. Of course, it was only because of one decision. Suboshi didn't agree to this arrangement at all. It's just pure madness, Suboshi persisted to himself, pure, a hundred and ten percent madness.  
  
And the way Amiboshi put it. You could never, ever see those words come out of Amiboshi's mouth. Go away. It was so simple, such a command, it wasn't even a phrase out of Amiboshi's personal dictionary. Suboshi continued to ponder on this one subject matter. And now it was practically driving him crazy.  
  
What was a twin to do?  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi was sitting up in his bed, staring horrendously at the foot of his bed. He could not believe he just said those two words to his brother; the brother who he had promised to protect and take care of, for the rest of their living days. The one that was so protective of him also. The one person who just brought him breakfast  
  
This wasn't working. He couldn't ignore the feelings. He couldn't throw them away. He couldn't even avoid them. The more he tried to run, the more it hurt Suboshi. The more Suboshi got hurt, the more pain Amiboshi felt.  
  
It hurt so much. The pain was no longer bearable. Amiboshi either had to spit out his feelings to his twin and suffer the pain, torture, and torment. Or he could keep his thoughts to himself and continue hurt himself and his most loved one.  
  
Amiboshi's eyesight blurred and his face turned a greenish shade. It was too much to handle. He threw off his covers and rushed for the bathroom. There, he hurled into the white porcelain bowl and bowed his head down. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to tell Suboshi, no matter the outcome. His body couldn't take more of this torture. And neither could his mind. But Amiboshi was too tired to find his brother, neither could he move. His mind swirled and he gently released his hold on the porcelain bowl and braced himself on the tiled floor. He passed out slowly as his weariness and sickness took over.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi was at a tough decision. Well, it was tough for him. What should he do? The only thing he could do to figure out the solution to the tension would be to talk to his brother. The only thing he needed to do to get Amiboshi angry would be to talk to him at the same time. He needed to soothe the problem between them, but the more he seemed to ask, the more Amiboshi snapped at him to leave him alone and go away.  
  
Talk to him or stay away from him.  
  
Suboshi pulled a daisy out of the grass. Sometimes it was easier to rely on methods like this. He began to pull the petals off, one by one. Talk to him, don't talk to him, talk to him, don't talk to him.it went on until he came to the last petal. Talk to him.  
  
Suboshi grimaced inwardly, but accepted his fate. Feeling slightly foolish about bothering Amiboshi constantly, Suboshi brushed the petals off his clothes and went inside.  
  
~*~ Bracing himself as he walked into the room, Suboshi's eyes widened as he saw tussled bed covers that used to cover his brother. Starting to feel uneasy, Suboshi shifted his eyes around the spacious room. His side was as messy as always. His brother, being the meticulously clean one, had left his bed covers unfolded, which was unusual. Suboshi came to two conclusions. Amiboshi was in a hurry and Amiboshi wasn't in the room. Where else could Amiboshi be? Still not having declared war on Konan, things were still at a peaceful state. Of course, someone could have come in and Amiboshi had to leave in a hurry, which was too rare for Suboshi to have considered.  
  
The confused teenager scratched his head and cocked his ear for any noise at all. There wasn't even water running in the bathroom, which was even more rare, since Amiboshi always washed up before going out. And Suboshi was only out for maybe half an hour or so.  
  
Just making sure, Suboshi poked his head into the small bathroom and gaped. He almost screamed.  
  
Amiboshi was lying on the floor, his hair strewn messily across his eyes. He looked like he had fainted, but in sheer pain. He was still in the light robe he wore to bed. Suboshi noted that his twin had thrown up too. With a sigh of frustration, Suboshi grunted lightly as he strained his muscles to pick up his brother. Amiboshi was totally limp. It was like he died. The unconscious boy's head lolled back so Suboshi shifted the position for Amiboshi's head to rest against his shoulders.  
  
"Now he probably caught a cold, lying there on the cold floor, in almost no clothes, in practically, the middle of winter!" Suboshi put his brother onto the tussled bed.  
  
Suboshi paced the room after he covered his brother with the blankets, "Do I wake him, or do I let him wake by himself? If I were to wake him, do I dump water on him or something? Oh my goodness, Seiryuu, what will I do? Is he sick? Did he get drunk? Why the hell would Amiboshi get drunk? He wasn't drinking anything.Nakago spiked the punch! No, no, there is no punch nowadays.he spiked the sake! Wait.you can't spike sake with sake. Oh ma-a-an, I don't know what to do! I need help! Does he have a fever. Aiya-a-ah!"  
  
Suboshi plopped onto his own bed, feeling dizzy himself, either from pacing or from the uncontrollable tumbling of sentences out of his mouth. He wasn't good at this. Not at all. He was more used to being taken care of by Amiboshi, not the other way around.  
  
Suboshi stood up. He needed to get one of the palace healers. He didn't have a clue about healing. And he didn't even know how sick his brother was. He walked down the many corridors, trying to remember the last time he passed the sick bay.  
  
Try to understand what he's going through, Hua-ling's voice echoed in his head.  
  
NO! Suboshi thought, Amiboshi may be having emotional problems too! I hope the healer can handle him!  
  
~*~  
  
Never being sick or injured during his stay so far in the palace, Suboshi gazed wondrously around the room filled with medicines and scrolls.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" a soft voice inquired.  
  
Suboshi jerked his head toward the voice. A girl, about twenty-four years old, with her straight black hair cascading down along her shoulders, appeared. She was holding a box of herbs, cloths, and powders. Her face reminded Suboshi's strongly of Hua-ling.  
  
"Uh.um." Suboshi was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. 'My brother's dying? I don't know what's wrong with him?' Suboshi couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Suboshi-sama, onegai, tell me what is the problem," the girl asked, her dark-brown eyes scanning over the blonde.  
  
"You know my name?" Suboshi inquired with surprise, "How?"  
  
"You are one of the celestial warriors, are you not? Your twin is the one called Amiboshi?" the girl asked.  
  
"Am I really that famous?" Suboshi asked childishly.  
  
The girl gave a soft, tinkling laugh, "I don't know. Also, my sister speaks of you two often. My name's Fong-ling. My sister is Hua-ling. She's the palace cook."  
  
"You guys are very pretty," Suboshi complimented politely, "Do you have anymore siblings?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Two sisters. Both are younger than me and Hua- ling."  
  
"Oh! My brother! You know, Amiboshi? He's.um.well.unconscious." Suboshi stuttered, "He also.um.threw up.and I think he passed out."  
  
"Oh my." Fong-ling's hand flew up to her mouth, "Do you need me to go to his room?"  
  
"Hai, onegai," Suboshi answered meekly.  
  
"I'll be ready in a second. I need to tell the others I'll be gone for a while. And I need to grab some more things." Fong-ling zipped away, returning with a basket of medicines, basins, cloths, perfumes, and other things Suboshi didn't exactly want to know about.  
  
"Okay, lead the way," Fong-ling commanded.  
  
~*~  
  
"You two live in the same room?" Fong-ling asked as she entered, seeing the two beds.  
  
"Ah.hai." Suboshi answered, feeling a barrage of questions coming.  
  
"Oh, I see," the young healer said, settling down next to Amiboshi's still figure.  
  
"No more questions?" Suboshi asked with a surprised look on his face, "Huh, that's weird. Everyone always freaks out or something when they see Amiboshi and me living in the same room. Either that or they ask a few million questions."  
  
"I was planning to do that after I took care of Amiboshi," the woman replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Suboshi sweatdropped and mumbled, "I knew it all along."  
  
"Would you rather stay in the room or wait outside, Suboshi-sama?" Fong- ling asked, taking out a perfume and unscrewing the cap, "The decision is up to you."  
  
"You won't do anything funny to him, will you?" Suboshi asked suspiciously, "No weird touchy-touchy or nothing?"  
  
Fong-ling frowned seriously, "Suboshi-sama, onegai, I'm twenty-four years old. I'm a healer. I'm not a hormone-driven teenager who wants to pounce on every good-looking person of the opposite gender."  
  
"Then I'll be right outside!" Suboshi blushed and walked out, sliding the door shut behind him. Man, I'm so embarrassed, how could I ask such a question? Nevertheless.I knew Amiboshi and I were good-looking!  
  
He paced outside the room, wondering if he should go outside or stay where he was. After about two minutes, there was a surprised shout inside the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Who are you?" yelled Amiboshi's voice.  
  
He's awake, mentally cheered Suboshi, as he opened the door to greet his twin.  
  
He was met with a deafening roar from Amiboshi, "Shun! What the name of Seiryuu is going on?"  
  
Fong-ling picked herself up from the floor, where she had stumbled back away from Amiboshi.  
  
"Maybe my sister's wrong, Amiboshi's the one with a temper, Suboshi's the sweet one. Yeah.that's got to be it." Fong-ling muttered.  
  
Her words spread silence over Amiboshi, who shut up as quickly as he had started shouting.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, where are my manners? Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that, oh my god." Amiboshi started to mutter, with his head in his arms.  
  
Fong-ling stared at Suboshi, who carelessly shrugged his shoulders in return. He didn't know what was wrong with his brother either.  
  
"What to do.I don't know what to do.I can't believe I just yelled at some random girl. Oh my goodness, I just keep repeating myself." Amiboshi's muffled voice continued to babble.  
  
Amiboshi's jerked up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Aniki, matte-" Suboshi started.  
  
Fong-ling rested her hand on his shoulder, "Leave him be, Suboshi-sama, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Let me guess." Suboshi mused for a while, "It's about Amiboshi!"  
  
"Hai!" Fong-ling smiled fakely, "You're so smart, Suboshi-sama!"  
  
"I know, I know, hold the applause." Suboshi grinned, "Now what about him? Can you figure out what's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's more confused than.than.hmm.aw man! All those years getting P.h.Ds and masters degrees, still doesn't help me figure out a stupid analogy!" Fong-ling cursed.  
  
Suboshi was taken aback, "And I thought you were the nice one of the family."  
  
"Oh no.that's Huo-ling. She's the nicest. She's mistress of war in the family," Fong-ling informed.  
  
"Are you sure she's the nicest?" Suboshi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai! Of course! She's only killed about half an army before. You want to know how many I've killed?" Fong-ling's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ie! I mean, no thanks." Suboshi sweatdropped. This family was wacked.  
  
"All I know is, Amiboshi-sama is going to have a lot of trouble sleeping while he's going through what he's going through. It's not contagious, don't worry, and it's not exactly fatal. Well, it can be fatal, depending on what stage it reaches," Fong-ling said.  
  
"Matte, isn't that bad?" Suboshi asked, looking more worried as Fong-ling continued to speak.  
  
"If he doesn't fall asleep, give this to him," Fong-ling handed Suboshi a few packets of sleeping powders, "He's going to need sleep. And if he starts to stop eating.you're going to have to force it down him. This isn't a physical problem.so our medicines won't be able to cure it. It will just have to blow over."  
  
Suboshi nodded slowly, processing the information, "And these sleeping things.do I stick it in his food or something?"  
  
"Stick it in his drink. It works better in liquids, because it's already dissolved. And don't worry! The powders are all natural, no chemicals or hormones added, and -"  
  
"No need for advertisements, Fong-ling," Suboshi said, "Arigato for waking up my brother and for the medicine.gomen to bother you so early in the day."  
  
"Oh, daijoubu," Fong-ling smiled, her gentle eyes scanned over Suboshi's stressed face, "I wasn't doing much anyways. Just getting ready for the upcoming war."  
  
"WAR?" Suboshi's heart lurched suddenly, "Nakago has already planned when he's going to attack?"  
  
"Hai," Fong-ling saddened a bit, "Wars always depress me. People lose their lives too much, and it causes the life around here to be more than hectic." She snapped out of her trouble-is-coming mood, and managed a quick smile, "I do have to get back, Suboshi-sama, I will take my leave now."  
  
Fong-ling exited Suboshi's room and hurried down the hallway. Suboshi sat down on his bed. War? The work was actually unfamiliar to him. Yes, he and Amiboshi had lost their parents in a raging, fiery attack on their village, but Suboshi had never really fought in a war before. He was, as a fifteen year old, the perfect age to fight. And also being a Seiryuu seishi, it was double the importance of protecting the capital and their Priestess.  
  
"I have no clue of healing, or training, or fighting, or overcoming my fear of new situations." muttered Suboshi, "I am going to the bath house and sitting in hot water for two hours.yeah.that sounds good."  
  
Suboshi grabbed a towel and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Next scene.hehehe.plz read on!!! Ehh, now I sound pathetic. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good! I haven't lost you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FY or FY characters. Just borrowing them for my own personal amusement..j/k!!  
  
Unseen Reflections: Chapter 2  
  
Little did Suboshi know, was Amiboshi had the same idea when he had run out of the room. Amiboshi was sitting in the humongous pool of hot water. It was actually a natural hot spring under the palace. The palace had added extra tubing so that the water would be cleaned and re-distributed by the fountains they placed. Since it was a natural spring, they left it as it had been, so it was a vast pool of steaming H20. Besides, adding tubing and fountains, they had also added a wall, splitting the spring in half for the separate sexes. All around the hot spring where smaller, enclosed pools with controllable hot and cold water for private baths. Close to each bathing pool and spring, was a shelf for towels and bathing essentials.  
  
Amiboshi was sitting in the humongous pool. He was leaning against the edge of the smoothed edge of the spring. His discarded clothes lay in an un-naturally messy heap near him. Feeling normal, without a headache of any sort, he just decided to erase everything from his head. He didn't want to over-think himself again. Amiboshi doesn't like throwing up.  
  
"Aniki! I didn't know you were down here too!" came a happy voice from the other side of the pool.  
  
There was a splash of someone entering the pool, and moving over towards him.  
  
Oh no.thought Amiboshi, who had been staring blankly at the surface of the water, don't tell me it's Suboshi.but then again, who else calls me Aniki?  
  
Amiboshi looked up and saw.Suboshi. Who else? Suboshi had discarded the towel around his waist at the edge of the pool, like Amiboshi's clothing. Even thinking about that area even made Amiboshi blush. Suboshi, apparently, did not notice, taking into account that they were in a hot spring.  
  
Suboshi reached Amiboshi with a happy smile on his face. Ever since these few days of Amiboshi ignoring him, Suboshi liked the moments when he finally caught Amiboshi not being able to run anywhere. At this moment, Amiboshi would have to swim away. But, not while Suboshi was close enough to latch onto him to make sure he didn't get anywhere. Besides, there was nothing there to distract Suboshi away from Amiboshi. So, no way, that Amiboshi would get away this time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shun-chan," Amiboshi said to Suboshi, when Suboshi had reached him. He looked a little red in the face, but, hey! Who doesn't when they've been sitting in a hot spring for minutes to hours long.  
  
"Hey Aniki! I guess you had to same intentions as me, huh?" Suboshi said to his brother.  
  
"Hai.I guess so." Amiboshi said, inching a little away from Suboshi.  
  
"What happened this morning? I'm dying to know." Suboshi said, tugging on his Amiboshi's arm to make sure he didn't move anywhere.  
  
"Umm.it.was something I ate.and you know how I hate throwing up and all." Amiboshi muttered, trying to get away from his brother's touch. It was starting to excite him.  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne.maybe Hua-ling was trying to poison you or something. That's really weird, because I ate the exact same thing and I'm fine! Maybe you're really sick. You shouldn't be running and anything, you would be in bed, sleeping." Suboshi said, talking really fast to make sure he didn't lose Amiboshi's attention.  
  
"Hai, that is weird isn't it?" Amiboshi said lightly, trying to relax his tensed up muscles.  
  
Amiboshi lowered himself more underwater until the surface covered his mouth, but still allowed him to breathe. He closed his eyes, blocking the arousing sight to Suboshi naked and dripping wet.  
  
Suboshi continued the small-talk with his brother, who looked like he was sleeping, "Anyways, you know that girl who woke you up after you fainted? Well, her name's Fong-ling. She older than Hua-ling. And they're sisters! Can you believe that? They also have two more little sisters!"  
  
"Honto ne?" Amiboshi lifted his head above water, "That's fascinating Suboshi."  
  
"Hai, I know!" Suboshi's enthusiasm wavered, and he saddened a little. His brother definitely wasn't paying attention. It hurt. Suboshi hated his brother for ignoring him. Suboshi was sure, but was it really normal for him to hurt so much when Amiboshi cut off all contact with him.  
  
He wasn't quite sure, but ever since the flutist had started avoiding him, Suboshi would notice things he hadn't noticed before. Some things were his twin's eyes. Yes, Suboshi's eyes looked exactly like Amiboshi's, but for some reason, Suboshi always found himself staring at Amiboshi's eyes because they were so captivating. Somehow, Amiboshi's eyes were so much prettier to Suboshi. But Suboshi never noticed it.until some time ago.  
  
Suboshi couldn't be gay, could he? No way.  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi opened one eye to stare at his brother. Suboshi was staring at him, with a picture of confusion, more confusion, and just blank staring. Amiboshi wasn't sure, but he thought he had also seen a spark of wanting in Suboshi's stare. But Amiboshi quickly gave up on that. It was just his own hormones, working overtime again. Amiboshi turned away from Suboshi's stare. The hot water was starting to make him sweat lightly. Or was that just his naked twin within two feet of him?  
  
"I'm getting out," Amiboshi informed his brother, "I'm getting wrinkled."  
  
Suboshi snickered evilly, "And you're probably getting smaller."  
  
Amiboshi turned bright red and sputtered, "W-what was that, Shun- chan?"  
  
"I said," Suboshi repeated, smirking heavily, "You're probably getting smaller."  
  
Amiboshi could have, and would have, fainted right there, but he refused to let his brother's teasing get to him. Two could play this game.  
  
"Honto, Shun-chan? We're exactly alike. If I'm getting smaller, you're getting smaller." Amiboshi countered, continuing to think to himself, Are we the same size?  
  
"Oh yeah, Aniki? Well, I'm not the one complaining about it getting wrinkled and all."  
  
"I wasn't complaining about it getting wrinkled! I was complaining that I was getting wrinkled. My body getting wrinkled!" Amiboshi pointed to his chest, emphasizing his defense against Suboshi.  
  
"Uh huh, Aniki. And do tell me," Suboshi sidled up to Amiboshi, his skin touching his, "Isn't it just fingers and toes, that get wrinkled???"  
  
"There is always a first time for everything," sputtered Amiboshi, who was surprised with the feeling of Suboshi's bare skin against his.  
  
Amiboshi heaved himself out of the pool, grabbed a towel, tied it around himself, and bent down to take his clothes.  
  
"Huh." Suboshi pouted, "By the way, when you say first time for everything, do you mean, like, sex?"  
  
Amiboshi slipped and almost fell into the pool again.  
  
"Itai." Amiboshi moaned, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Ehehehehe." chuckled Suboshi, leaning on the edge of the pool. He had his elbows braced on the floor. "You're funny, Aniki," Suboshi said like a five-year-old.  
  
"I'm glad I could provide you with entertainment," growled Amiboshi, with a faint twinkle of laughter in his eyes. "I'm going to get a bruise there," he muttered, rubbing his ass.  
  
"Aww." cooed Suboshi, "Does lil'wee Ami-chan want me to kiss his boo- boo?"  
  
"IE! Don't touch my ass!" Amiboshi yelled, trying to sound like he meant it, which he did not.  
  
"Go to a massage therapist." Suboshi continued to suggest.  
  
"I'm not letting strangers touch my ass either," Amiboshi muttered, stalking away from the heated spring.  
  
"Are you su-u-u-u-u-ure??" Suboshi's voice yelled from behind him.  
  
"Okay! Fine! I'll let the person touch my ass!" Amiboshi yelled.  
  
Right then, Tomo walked in, make-up free, and gave Amiboshi a weird up-and-down glance.  
  
"Who is this 'person', Amiboshi-san?" Tomo asked smoothly.  
  
Amiboshi blushed and muttered, "Nobody." He couldn't think of any sharp comeback for it. Besides, Tomo was an illusionist and Amiboshi didn't want to get in his way.  
  
"You'll let them touch your ass and not your own twin brother?" Suboshi's voice yelled back, "My, my, my, Aniki, I've been insulted!!" Suboshi's voice echoed off the walls.  
  
Tomo snickered and continued to walk to one of the private bath pools.  
  
Amiboshi blushed and grabbed a robe from the rack. How embarrassing!  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi relaxed in the pool and dove underwater, relishing the feeling of the water surrounding him. He loved teasing his brother. He liked that conversation the best, actually, because it seemed to ease some tension between them. They actually had a real conversation.if you considered that a conversation.  
  
Suboshi broke the surface and continued to sit in the steaming water. What kept bothering him? He should be happy that Amiboshi was still talking normally. Why did Suboshi feel so weird? He felt hotter than usual. But the spring's temperature level shouldn't be any hotter. As he shifted uncomfortable in the pool, his mind wandered back to Amiboshi saying, We're exactly alike. If I'm getting smaller, you're getting smaller.  
  
I wonder, if we are the same size. Being twins, I guess they are the same.Suboshi thought, starting to get warmer and warmer by the second.  
  
"Shit!" Suboshi muttered, glaring underwater, "Being fifteen with a incredibly great-looking brother has its disadvantages."  
  
Suboshi snapped his head up. Did I just say outloud that Amiboshi is hot?  
  
Glancing back down, he groaned and said, "Now I need to go for a cold swim," staring at his starting erection he rephrased himself, "VERY, very cold swim."  
  
He got out, shaking his head so the water droplets flew off his hair, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He grabbed a robe and tied it lightly around himself.  
  
He wrinkled his nose in annoyance and walked back to his room to change. Hopefully, by the time he reached his room, his hormones would have settled down.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi slid open the door to his room. Amiboshi lay on his now- straightened-and-clean bed. His arm was thrown carelessly across his forehead as he rested on the bed. His face was still a light red and he had changed into regular clothes. Suboshi stepped into the room and hurried to chance into clothes.  
  
I didn't faint or get a nosebleed, so that means I'm getting better control right? Amiboshi pondered, as he re-thought his reactions with Suboshi in the hot pool.  
  
Amiboshi looks really cute today.Suboshi thought wistfully. AIYAH!! What was that for Suboshi? You baka!!  
  
"I knew there were big disadvantage with having Amiboshi as a twin.one.he's my twin.two..he's a guy.three.he's too attractive.four.I can't screw him senseless because of the first two reasons ." Suboshi, very quietly, mumbled to himself.  
  
Suboshi carelessly dug through his clothes and tossed the unaccepted outfits on his bed. He usually wasn't this picky, but he felt like doing something with his hands.  
  
Can't have them grabbing a certain someone's.Suboshi thought as he emptied his drawers of all his clothes.  
  
Amiboshi opened one of his oh-so-enrapturing eyes, as Suboshi began to stuff all his clothes messily back into the drawers.  
  
"Your clothes will wrinkle, Shun-chan," Amiboshi said, as he opened both eyes and rolled over for a better view of Suboshi fighting to untangle his clothes.  
  
"I-can't-find-anything-to-wear," grunted Suboshi as he fought to stuff a blue tunic into the overflowing drawer.  
  
"You sound like a girl," Amiboshi laughed, "I know what's next: Aniki, let's go shopping!" mimicked Amiboshi.  
  
"That's so mean of you to say so, Aniki," Suboshi said, giving up and pulling out all the clothes again, "I wouldn't say that."  
  
Suboshi left the heap of clothes on his bed and randomly thrust his hand into the pile. He pulled out his famous-orange-outer-thing and began to strip of his bathrobe. Amiboshi blushed and turned over to face the wall. Unknown to the other in the room, both brothers had heated up a degree from this.  
  
After he donned on the orange-over-blue outfit, Suboshi turned to his brother again.  
  
"Let's go shopping, Aniki!" Suboshi said, as he walked over to sit on Amiboshi's bed.  
  
Amiboshi turned over again to Suboshi, "Didn't you say you wouldn't say that?"  
  
Suboshi grinned a Cheshire-cat smile, "Nuh-uh.I said 'Let's go shopping, Aniki'. Demo you said, 'Aniki, let's go shopping'. So I didn't say it."  
  
"Trying to make me look bad, are we?" Amiboshi grumbled to his brother, "I'll teach you not to mess with your elders."  
  
With that statement, Amiboshi pushed Suboshi off his bed.  
  
"Whoa!!" Suboshi landed with a thump on the floor, "That was not nice, Aniki."  
  
"Now we have matching bruises on ours butts," Amiboshi said with a smirk as innocent as one could get.  
  
"So now you're getting me back for what I did in the bath house? Then what do I get for 'trying to make you look bad and messing with my elders'?" Suboshi joked, rubbing his sore spot ruefully.  
  
"I won't fold that pile of clothes for you," said Amiboshi, after some careful consideration.  
  
"Ie!" Suboshi wailed with false dismay, "I'll have to sleep on that awful pile of clothes for the rest of my life! Rhett, whatever shall I do? Wherever shall I go? Matte.I don't think Gone with the Wind was out yet."  
  
Amiboshi shook his head, "Nope.it wasn't out yet. You're in the wrong time period."  
  
Suboshi scratched his head and said, "Okay, let's rephrase that and go with: Oh Seiryuu, how could you do such a thing? Is my fate this harsh? Why? Why must I be put in such condition, with the evil twin brother who refused to clean after the mess I made by myself by throwing my clothes all over the room???"  
  
Amiboshi burst out laughing and said, "Okay, enough with the soap operas. Shun-chan, you need to pick up after yourself."  
  
Amiboshi was about to continue until he heard a groan from his twin.  
  
"One-gai! Don't lecture me on this now, weren't you going to take me shopping?" pouted Suboshi, staring reproachfully at his brother.  
  
Amiboshi melted in a second, "Okay! I take you shopping, and you be quiet right?"  
  
"Ie," Suboshi said, "You take me shopping, and I'll clean up the pile of clothes."  
  
"You should do that by yourself already," cut in Amiboshi.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh." Suboshi countered, lifting a finger and waggling it at his older brother, "Are we going to get clothes or not?"  
  
Amiboshi sighed, "Fine, let's go," and then he added, "You are bad for my health."  
  
Suboshi laughed and linked arms with his twin, "I'm bad for everyone's health, now let's go a-shopping!  
  
Amiboshi sighed and let his twin drag him out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"A-shopping we will go, a-shopping we will go, get out the credit cards, a- shopping we will go," sang Suboshi as he hauled poor Amiboshi with him through the crowded streets of the shops.  
  
Amiboshi shook his head and said, "You're in the wrong time period again."  
  
Suboshi stared at Amiboshi weirdly and muttered, "Who gives a shit?"  
  
Suboshi stopped by a shop selling different colors of cloth and held up a light pink colored material.  
  
"Tell me - " Suboshi started.  
  
"Ie, it's a horrible color on you," Amiboshi interrupted.  
  
Suboshi pouted, "Says who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Demo." sputtered Suboshi, "You wouldn't know!!"  
  
Amiboshi rolled his eyes and spoke slowly, making sure Suboshi understood every word, "I. Look. Like. You. Pink. Is. Not. Good."  
  
"Mou." Suboshi whined, but still put down the pink cloth.  
  
"Good doggie," Amiboshi said, patting Suboshi on the head.  
  
"Grr." Suboshi snapped at Amiboshi hand, actually looking like an angry canine.  
  
"Whoa.back off there. Down, boy, down. I need that hand for flute playing," Amiboshi said, withdrawing his hand in half a microsecond.  
  
Suboshi stuck his nose in the air and gave Amiboshi a snooty look, "Me? A dog? Are you insulting my looks?"  
  
"I would never think of it. I would be insulting myself," Amiboshi replied, choosing a thick bluish-purplish cloth and some rolls of thinner dark blue cloth.  
  
Suboshi stared distastefully at the material held by Amiboshi, "We wear so much blue.doushiite??"  
  
Amiboshi shrugged, "Because I like the color blue? I don't know why you wear it? As a matter of fact, you, today, are wearing orange."  
  
Suboshi smiled coyly and put a hand to his cheek, "You really know your colors, big brother. I'm so glad you noticed too."  
  
Amiboshi struggled not to burst out laughing as Suboshi stuck his hip out in an oddly feminine position. Amiboshi paid for the cloth and the elderly woman thanked him for buying.  
  
"Ie, thank you for putting up with my brother's antics. I apologize for his rudeness," Amiboshi said to her.  
  
"Who are you calling rude, brother dear?" Suboshi yelled from the next two shops down the street.  
  
"Mighty fine hearing for a boy," the old woman chuckled, "Don't let that one get away."  
  
Amiboshi blushed a fine rosy pink and looked away towards the horizon, "Oh.he gets away quite often.it's not like we're connected or anything." He hoped he sounded like he didn't really know the real meaning behind the woman's words.  
  
Right then, Suboshi latched his arm through Amiboshi's and said, "Come on, Aniki! You're slowing our shopping spree down! Do I have to sew us together for you to walk faster?"  
  
Amiboshi scowled lightly, hating the fact that Suboshi has to always say the wrong things at the wrong times, "You can't sew, remember Shun?"  
  
"Does that matter? I'll get my ryuusuisei and permanently bond every part of our bodies together. Now let's go!" Suboshi furiously tugged at his brother's hand, "I want to get my fortune told!!"  
  
"Nani?" Amiboshi stared at Suboshi, who said goodbye to the old vender and had already apologized for Amiboshi weird behavior in words too fast to comprehend.  
  
"I said, I want to get my fortune told. How come you never listen to me?" Suboshi said, finally managing to drag Amiboshi to a shop with a picture of a shimmering blue dragon entwined over a sign.  
  
"I don't believe in this stuff. It's all fake, Shun-chan," Amiboshi replied, but went inside anyways because Suboshi had nearly tugged his arm off.  
  
A long chain of small bells rang out as they pushed aside the tent's light opening. Unlike many shops, the fortuneteller's place was a tent, enclosing itself from the outside racket. It was even surprisingly warm, considering it was a light material that the tent was made of. On the sides of the shop were vases, charms, signs, and incense for sale. In the middle of the room sat a young girl behind a table. The table was already set with hot tea and the girl opened her eyes to greet the twins.  
  
"Konbanwa, you two, I knew you were going to come sometime along the day," the young girl replied.  
  
Amiboshi covered a snort of disbelief.  
  
The girl turned her bright brown eyes to Amiboshi and smiled, "Amiboshi- sama, you are getting quite disagreeable these days aren't you?"  
  
Amiboshi nearly fell down. He did stumble a little and Suboshi caught onto him before any injuries were due to Amiboshi.  
  
"Put your stuff down," the girl said, gesturing to Amiboshi's pack of newly purchased cloths, "Suboshi-sama, sit down and have some fruit tea."  
  
Suboshi sat down and leaned his elbows on the table. He was sizing up the young fortuneteller. Amiboshi sat down next to him after and the girl straightened up and smiled.  
  
"My name is Shwa-ling and I'll be the one telling your fortunes today," the girl said.  
  
Amiboshi blurted out, "You sound like a waitress."  
  
Suboshi elbowed his brother in the side, "Watch your mouth," he hissed. Then to the girl he questioned, "How old are you?"  
  
The girl stared at them, scanning them over, and then replied, "Fifteen years old, Suboshi-sama."  
  
Suboshi grinned. This girl could tell the two brothers apart. It was a good start. And she was fifteen!  
  
Shwa-ling had her black medium-length hair tied to two pigtails. Unlike those other freaky fortune tellers with big earrings, big sleeves, and way too much make-up on, the young girl had on a simple chi-pow. It was a very childish fashion, with its knee-length skirt and half-length sleeves.  
  
Amiboshi glared at her for a moment, before saying, "How do we not know you're lying about your age?"  
  
The girl glanced at Amiboshi with hurt and annoyance in her eyes, "Does it matter, Amiboshi-sama?" She almost snapped, but held back the insult coming after that.  
  
Suboshi was still grinning at her, "Ohh, you're a feisty one."  
  
"Oh hush, you flirt," the girl snorted, her annoyance against Amiboshi showed at Suboshi also.  
  
Amiboshi leaned back and held up his hands to signal surrender, "Okay, don't have to be mean to my brother because you're angry at me. Go ahead and do what you do, don't mind me."  
  
Shwa-ling huffed softly at this and turned to Suboshi, "So, you believe in this, unlike your brother? Well, you're a smart one. So you want your fortune told, huh? Well, you want me to do it by cards, palm, or just plain I-can-see-into-the-future-so-don't-doubt-me?"  
  
Amiboshi sat up and said to the girl, "How do we know you're not faking?  
  
Suboshi groaned, his brother was so rude!  
  
Shwa-ling could not believe what was wrong with Amiboshi. She sighed and said, "Would you feel more secure if I could read your mind or something?"  
  
"Sure, give it your best," Amiboshi said, and then to himself, This girl is such a fake, she's making me feel so damn suspicious!  
  
Shwa-ling spoke up and said, "I am not a fake! And if I'm making you feel suspicious, that's not my fault! It's your own damn nerves!"  
  
Suboshi snickered as a girl his age continued to scold his big brother. Man, I'm glad I'm not Amiboshi right now. I must remember never to get in the way of PMS!  
  
Shwa-ling turned to Suboshi and muttered, "You want me to show you real PMS, Suboshi-sama?"  
  
Amiboshi spoke up and said, "Okay, you've proven your point Shwa-ling-san. Can you read Suboshi's.wait.Suboshi, what did you want again?"  
  
Suboshi cocked his head and said, "Tell me what will happen in the future. That's all I want to know."  
  
Shwa-ling settled down and sighed, "I hate to tell you this, Suboshi- sama, but even though I'm a fortune teller, I really don't like telling people what their fate is. One reason is that I believe you can change your fate, and another reason is also that many points in our lives are put together by fate."  
  
She was met with two pairs of confused eyes. They looked even more like twins with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Let me guess," Shwa-ling rubbed her head, "You guys don't understand a word I'm saying right?"  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"I cannot believe that there are boys my age this stupid," she muttered to herself, "Okay! Whatever. If I say you don't have to pay for this fortune, it wouldn't matter too much of what I come up with, right?"  
  
"Umm." Suboshi murmured, "I guess so."  
  
"Okay, let's start with," Shwa-ling snapped her fingers, "Your love life!"  
  
"Cool!" Suboshi exclaimed excitedly, "Hey, can you do Amiboshi's too?"  
  
"I guess so," she said, still peeved at Amiboshi, "It's going to be short though. You too don't seem to lead exciting lives."  
  
Amiboshi rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand this girl any longer than she could stand him.  
  
"Oo, oo, oo! Do Amiboshi's first! Onegai?" begged Suboshi, dragging his brother closer to Shwa-ling.  
  
Both protested in their heads, but Amiboshi and Shwa-ling both succumbed to Suboshi's pleading.  
  
"Okay! Will you shut up then?" Shwa-ling asked.  
  
"Okay! Will you be quiet then?" Amiboshi also asked at the same time.  
  
"Hai!" Suboshi nodded happily.  
  
"Alright," Shwa-ling gestured for Amiboshi to lead closer to her over the table. Then she placed both her hands on the side of her face and said, "Don't move, and keep her eyes open."  
  
Amiboshi wanted to protest and wiggle away from her, but once his eyes met hers, he was tumbling into black space, and he froze where he was.  
  
He began to go over every memory of Suboshi in his head. He didn't want to, but it seemed some force was pulling the information out of him. After what seemed like hours, Shwa-ling's hands let go of him, and he snapped back to reality, where Suboshi was staring at him with a look of concern and amusement.  
  
"Aniki! That was so cool! You like blanked out! And you didn't even blink!" Suboshi said, grinning at his brother, who still looked a little dazed.  
  
"Whoa, that was some turbulent memories of yours, Amiboshi-sama," Shwa-ling shook her head, "I think I've found out what's wrong with you.and what your future might be with the problem. But first," she pulled out a pile of cards, "I must make sure."  
  
Shwa-ling pondered for a second and then added, "Suboshi-sama, I think you should wait outside or something."  
  
Knowing what Amiboshi's feelings were for his brother, Shwa-ling didn't want to tell the news in front of Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi almost snarled, he wanted to know what was wrong with his brother, and he wanted to know now!  
  
"Shun-chan," Amiboshi said very softly, "Onegai?"  
  
Suboshi shuddered with the tone of begging in Amiboshi's voice, "Fine, call me when you're done."  
  
He quickly stood up and walked out, but before Shwa-ling could say anything to Amiboshi, he walked in and said, "Aniki, can I have some money?"  
  
Amiboshi pulled out the small leather pouch of coins and tossed it lightly to Suboshi, "Have fun, don't overspend."  
  
Suboshi nodded and walked out again.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? One more chapter, and then I need to spend some time thinking.*sigh* I hate writer's block. Review plz? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter! You're still with me? Great! I love you too.j/k j/k! Thanks for review and stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm being a good little girl and saying I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters in it.*sigh*  
  
Unseen Reflections: Chapter 3  
  
Shwa-ling handed the pile of cards to Amiboshi and told him to shuffle it. When he did, she took the deck back and pulled a card out somewhere in the middle and stared at it. Then she pulled out a card near the top. She flipped both over to show Amiboshi and said, "There it is, it's proof for me to definitely say that, you are in love with Suboshi- sama."  
  
"What that is not-"  
  
"Be quiet and listen," Shwa-ling said.  
  
She picked up the first card she chose. It showed Gemini and it and the picture was a pair of twins on it. They were blond, by the way, just to be a coincidence. The second card she depicted was a card with no descriptions on it, but a heart, with flowers behind it.  
  
Damn, I should've shuffled the cards differently, Amiboshi thought, his face blushing.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Amiboshi-sama," the girl said, pointing a finger to Amiboshi's face, "Even if you shuffled it more or less, the same cards would have popped up. And I assure you," Shwa-ling flipped over all the cards in the deck, "All these cards are different, and I didn't stack my deck with cards with hearts and twins on them."  
  
Amiboshi frowned and gave up on that idea.  
  
"And to tell you what, Amiboshi-sama."  
  
"Call me Amiboshi," he said, interrupting her.  
  
"Umm.okay Amiboshi-sama, um, I mean, err, Amiboshi-san, I mean, ehh." Shwa-ling looked flustered, "Anyways, umm.there are two important choices to decide what will happen, and you haven't told Suboshi-sama yet, so I'm going to show you what will happen."  
  
Amiboshi raised an eyebrow, "Honto ne? You can do that?"  
  
Shwa-ling nodded, "Not often, but hopefully it will work today."  
  
She went to the back of the shop at pulled out a flat mirror with rough stone bordering. She carried it back to Amiboshi and placed it on the table. There she muttered something and the mirror began to white. Shwa- ling poured a thin layer of water on it and muttered something else under her breath. Then she had Amiboshi blow out all the candles and any source of light in the room. The shop plunged into darkness except for the glowing light from the table.  
  
Shwa-ling breathed heavily and looked quite tired by the time the glowing dulled. Amiboshi looked onto the table to see that the mirror had changed into a deep pool of multi-colored sparkles in the soft glowing water.  
  
Shwa-ling breathed in deeply and stared wondrously at the pool, "Sugoi, it's never worked this fast before."  
  
Amiboshi stared at her I-accomplished-so-much-so-far face and smiled, "I guess it worked this time, huh?"  
  
"Hai," she breathed softly, "Now to see what would happen if you told Suboshi-sama."  
  
Shwa-ling took a small vial from her shelf and poured it carefully onto the surface, the colored sparkles dismissed themselves to the edges of the pool. An image in the water began to sharpen itself. It was Suboshi, or was it Amiboshi? No, it was Suboshi looking shocked, but before he could say anything or do much, the picture turned bright white.  
  
"What the -" both Amiboshi and Shwa-ling shouted.  
  
"TAI-YI-JUN!" Shwa-ling shrieked, shielding her face from the old, wrinkled face.  
  
"Uhh." Amiboshi was stunned speechless, never had he ever seen anything so hideously ugly!  
  
"Shwa-ling, you baka! What are you doing? Are you ruining my constant disasters in the lives of the seishi?? You can't go and show one of these chosen ones what their futures are! Neither what might happen!" Tai-Yi-Jun hissed at the shivering girl.  
  
"G-gom-men n-ne," stuttered Shwa-ling, who bowed her head in shame. Her thin shoulders shuddered with fear.  
  
"You shall be punished-" Tai-Yi-Jun continued to snarl.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at her like that! She didn't know! In fact, she didn't know I was seishi!" Amiboshi countered to Tai-Yi-Jun as he stepped over to stand in front of Shwa-ling, blocking her of the old woman.  
  
"Hmm? One of the chosen dare to stand up to me? I thought you were the nice one, Amiboshi," Tai-Yi-Jun said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Think whatever you might have thought, old one, but you and your 'constant disasters in the lives of the seishi' have ruined my life so far. You could say I'm adjusting to my environment," Amiboshi said forcefully, and he made a slashing motion with his hand, bodily blocking Shwa-ling, "You leave her alone!"  
  
"Amiboshi-san, dame! Onegai! I should have known! I just didn't look into it!" Shwa-ling said, trying to pull down the arm that blocked her. She felt all the energy drain out of her already-tired body and sunk down to her knees dizzily, "Please stop, Ami-bo-shi. It was - my fa-ult."  
  
Shwa-ling trailed off and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
"What did you do?" cried Amiboshi, kneeling down beside the girl and turning her to a more restful position.  
  
"It wasn't me!" denied Tai-Yi-Jun, who really hadn't done anything but maybe scare the poor girl to death.  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Suboshi suddenly ran into the shop, his hair wind-blown and sopping wet. His chest was heaving with deep breaths as if he had run like crazy to reach his brother. He dropped the bag he was carrying and raced toward the table, where Amiboshi was kneeling behind it.  
  
Amiboshi stood up from where Shwa-ling lay and Tai-Yi-Jun turned around to see Suboshi.  
  
"AGHH!!!" screamed Suboshi, throwing a hand around his throat in surprise. "Aniki! It's horrible! Keep it away!"  
  
Amiboshi sweatdropped a little bit and took out his flute. He began to play a short tune and in several seconds, Suboshi had knelt down and fell asleep.  
  
"Very smart idea, Amiboshi," Tai-Yi-Jun said, "I couldn't have done better."  
  
"Arigato," Amiboshi said stiffly, "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Better for you to knock our your brother and have him mad at you than me!" continued Tai-Yi-Jun.  
  
Amiboshi had an urge to tell the old woman to shut her trap, "I said, what do you want?"  
  
The old lady scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, I was planning to punish Shwa-ling for doing what she tried to do, but she looks like she's already in enough torture."  
  
True to the woman's words, Shwa-ling was muttering and tossing her head side to side as her body became lightly spasmodic.  
  
"And since your brother is out like a light, I really don't have much to do." Tai-Yin-Jun finished, looking a little depressed as if she liked to torture mortals.  
  
Suboshi shivered, starting to shift around in his sleep.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, because you can leave now," Amiboshi said coldly, staring at Tai-Yi-Jun.  
  
"Aiyah!" the old lady cried, "You are a cold one, Amiboshi. It will be your downfall if you keep this up."  
  
"Huh, like I would believe you," countered Amiboshi.  
  
"I hope you realize that y - Aghh!! Those damn Nyan-nyans! What are you do- "  
  
Tai-Yin-Jun disappeared and the pool turned back to a dry mirror.  
  
Whoa, thought Amiboshi.  
  
Amiboshi rushed over to his brother and propped up Suboshi's head gently. Suboshi's head lolled to one side as Amiboshi shifted, and Amiboshi began the job of waking Suboshi up.  
  
"Wake up, Shun-chan. Wake-up, onegai? Onegaie? We need to get home!" Amiboshi said urgently, he was beginning to worry about Shwa-ling who was still whimpering like a hurt puppy.  
  
Suboshi made no reply.  
  
"Why are you wet??" Amiboshi asked harshly, changing tactics, and shaking Suboshi like a rag doll.  
  
"Ahh.Aniki.stop it.I'm sleeping." murmured Suboshi, turning on his brother's lap and grasping onto Amiboshi's shirt, "Don't leave."  
  
Amiboshi was struck dumb.  
  
How in the heavens did Suboshi have to blurt that out? It was totally random! Amiboshi shook his head and continued his wake-up call.  
  
"Oi, Shun-chan, you are wet! You'll get sick, please wake up and get up!" begged Amiboshi, noting that Suboshi's hair had dripped water onto his robe and pants.  
  
Suboshi rolled the other way, and before Amiboshi could stop him, Suboshi rolled off his brother's lap.  
  
With a lucky reaction, Amiboshi quickly slid his hand under Suboshi's head before it hit the floor. Suboshi hit his brother's hand instead.  
  
"Itai!" cried Amiboshi, as a sharp pain shot through his hand.  
  
"Oh! Aniki! Gomen nasai," Suboshi said, rolling to his stomach and crawling up, "I'm a little sleepy."  
  
"I realize that," Amiboshi said, looking more pained than angry.  
  
Suboshi cradled Amiboshi's hand and muttered, "Gomen ne, maybe we should get back and bandage this baby up."  
  
Amiboshi nodded and stood up, but was stopped by a sharp cry from the back of the shop where Shwa-ling still was.  
  
"Oh, we need to wake up Shwa-ling!" Amiboshi exclaimed, hitting his head with the palm of his good hand.  
  
"Ooo, did Aniki catch a girlfriend while I was gone?" Suboshi asked, nudging his brother.  
  
"Ie!" snapped Amiboshi and then apologized for being rude.  
  
"For Seiryuu's sake! Stop apologizing! You apologize too much!" Suboshi muttered as he walked to Shwa-ling.  
  
Amiboshi was about to apologize for apologizing too much, but he shut his mouth. Both boys bent down over Shwa-ling. She had quieted down but was still out cold.  
  
"Alright, Aniki, watch the master," Suboshi said, rolling up the sleeves of his short sleeved shirt.  
  
"Err." Amiboshi said, staring at Suboshi as he clenched his fist and threw it back, ready to launch it towards Shwa-ling.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing, Shun?" Amiboshi yelled, forgetting his usual nicer way of words.  
  
"I am going to wake her up," Suboshi said with innocent glittering through his whole face, which stared at Amiboshi with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"Not like that! You might knock her out even colder!" Amiboshi said, shivering as he touched Shwa-ling's hand.  
  
"My, my, my, aren't we the gentlemen today, brother dear?" Suboshi mocked, feeling a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"I'm being considerate, something you might not know about," shot back Amiboshi, who bent over the girl's face and leaned closer to Shwa-ling's mouth.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Suboshi yelled, right when Amiboshi was inches away from her lips.  
  
Amiboshi abruptly straightened up again and said in a shocked voice, "Shun- chan! Your language, onegai! Lighten up with the profanity!"  
  
"Gomen ne," Suboshi said quickly, and then muttered, "You took me by surprise. You know, taking advantage of a helpless girl while she's unconscious. I never thought you would be one to rape another, especially in front of other people, and more over, especially in front of your twin brother."  
  
Amiboshi blushed, "Shunkaku! I would never do such a think. Take your mind out of the gutters and think of why I would try-"  
  
"Kiss a girl you've known for an hour?" Suboshi cut in, ignoring the fact that Amiboshi had used his whole name instead of the nickname, "Are you thinking that this is going to work like Sleeping Beauty or something?"  
  
Amiboshi inhaled and said slowly, "Ie, you are in the wrong time period again, but what is my specialty?"  
  
"Playing the flute," Suboshi entered.  
  
"Hai, that involves some of it." Amiboshi said.  
  
"Kissing?" Suboshi tried.  
  
Amiboshi blushed, but in the dark room, it wasn't quite noticed, "Ie."  
  
"You didn't want a scientific definition did you?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Umm, depends what you mean by scientific."  
  
"Science of making other living beings, like the reproducing thingie-ma- jiggie, umm, what was that, sexual intercourse or something?" Suboshi said, snapping his fingers as he tried to find the scientific word and definition of sex.  
  
"Heck, no!" Amiboshi yelled, "Oops, gomen-"  
  
"Don't say it." Suboshi warned.  
  
"Ahh.hai. Fine, since you can't figure it out. You do remember I manipulate chi with my mouth right?" Amiboshi finally said, hoping Suboshi did understand what he just said.  
  
"Hai, so you are going to wake her up like that?" Suboshi asked, his eyes turning almost green with jealousy.  
  
Why didn't Amiboshi wake me up like that? Huh? Huh? Doushiite?? Suboshi's mind screamed.  
  
Amiboshi stared at Suboshi for a moment before saying, "Err.Shun-chan, your eyes are looking a little different for some weird reason."  
  
"Ie, no, I'm fine," Suboshi waved it off and sat down cross legged, "Okay, big brother, work your kissing magic on the helpless girl."  
  
"Uhh...okay." Amiboshi bent down towards Shwa-ling again, but stopped again.  
  
Oh good! He's stopping! Suboshi cheered to himself.  
  
And Amiboshi started to take up his top.  
  
"Aniki." Suboshi asked shakily, "What the -"  
  
"-Hell am I doing?" Amiboshi finished, finished taking off his three layers of undershirt, shirt, and robe.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, I remember the last time I tried to wake you up like this," Amiboshi started.  
  
Oh cool! He tried it on me once!" Suboshi was jumping with joy in his mind.  
  
"But then the top of my clothes caught of fire, for some reason, so I'm not risking ruining my clothes now and walking out in the rain half-naked," Amiboshi finished.  
  
"Ahh.smart move, Aniki," Suboshi said, half feeling happy and half feeling a little heated. It was a very pleasant mixture, but not good with Amiboshi half-naked in front of him.  
  
It is a wonder why they are only realizing now how when the other is nude, it effects them, but why now?  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi bent down toward Shwa-ling again, but he stopped himself a few inches away again. He felt so guilty, for some subconscious reason. He shot a secret glance at Suboshi, who was sitting near Shwa-ling's legs, frowning. Amiboshi sighed against Shwa-ling's lips and inched forward and opened his mouth more.  
  
~*~  
  
He's going to do it! Stop! Suboshi cried in his mind, Should I stop him? Why does he have to look like he's enjoying this? I though Aniki loved me!  
  
Tears welled up in Suboshi's eyes and two leaked out and trickled down his face, I'm about to lose my brother, Suboshi thought sadly. For a second, his mind wondered why it even thought that.  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi straightened up once more, at this rate, Shwa-ling will never get woken up. Amiboshi snuck another look at his brother and saw two tears trickling down Suboshi's face. Amiboshi felt a jolt of pain and shame travel through his body. He hurt his brother again?  
  
Sighing, Amiboshi shifted over to his brother and used both hands to lift up Suboshi's face, who was resisting to show his tears by staring at the floor. Amiboshi wiped away the tears and dropped his hands down to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong, Shun?" Amiboshi asked, as Suboshi wiped his eyes with his hands.  
  
"You - expect me - me to tell - you when you - don't tell - me?" Suboshi shuddered as he held back the river of tears.  
  
"Ehh."  
  
Suboshi had a point though. Suboshi drew in a shaky breath and looked totally miserable that Amiboshi felt his heart stop.  
  
"Gomen," Amiboshi said, pulling Suboshi into a hug against his chest. Suboshi wrapped his arms around Amiboshi's bare waist and tucked his head into the crook of Amiboshi's neck.  
  
Amiboshi chuckled nervously and asked, "I better go wake up Shwa-ling."  
  
Suboshi's eyes turned redder, but it wasn't from crying. He hissed quietly under his breath and tightened his grip on his brother's waist. Amiboshi stared suspiciously at Suboshi's death grip and let go of Suboshi to try to disarm the lock that Suboshi had him under.  
  
"Ehh.Suboshi.are you going to let me go anytime soon."  
  
"IE! NO!" Suboshi said harshly.  
  
"Onegai, Shun, let go, you might crush me," Amiboshi said, falling into a sitting position. Suboshi stayed where he was. He could hear Amiboshi's heartbeat speed up. Subshi's was already going like a scared rabbit.  
  
"You heard my answer already, no way," Suboshi murmured, burrowing his head even closer to Amiboshi. Amiboshi was beginning to turn completely red. Suboshi had his lips pressed at Amiboshi's neck. Amiboshi swallowed reflexively and braced himself with his hands on the floor. Amiboshi tried to shift but any way he moved, he always managed just to get more aroused, on account that every part of Suboshi was touching him.  
  
"I really should." Amiboshi said, trying to wiggle away from Suboshi before he did something they would both regret.  
  
"Will you shut up about the stupid girl already?!?" Suboshi's eyes blazed as he lifted his head to stare at his brother in annoyance.  
  
"Ehh.demo." Amiboshi didn't get any further.  
  
Suboshi pulled himself up to Amiboshi's level and kissed his twin on the lips.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Suboshi's lips on his, something he had dreamed of often, but never expected it to happen.  
  
In Suboshi's head, a little voice screamed, What the fuck are you doing Suboshi??  
  
Shut up you little idiot! The second little voice snarled, I'm doing what's right!  
  
Demo!...continued the first voice.  
  
I said shut up! Can't you ever listen to me? Be quiet!  
  
The first voice did.  
  
Suboshi tangled his hand into Amiboshi's hair, pushing his brother more forcefully into the kiss.  
  
Amiboshi's eyesight began to blur dizzily. His pupils were dilating from the effect of such an action for Suboshi.  
  
A jolt of energy sparked through Suboshi and he gasped for air as he separated himself from Amiboshi. Amiboshi sat there, chest heaving as he gasped for air also. Since Amiboshi had been unprepared, the energy he had planned to transmit to Shwa-ling shot into his brother by the way he transfers chi from his mouth.  
  
Sugoi! Is that what people call electricity when they kiss? Whew! Suboshi thought, touching his lips.  
  
Suboshi looked at Amiboshi, who was looking almost disgusted at himself for not responding to Suboshi during the kiss. Suboshi, seeing the look of Amiboshi's face, was immediately hit with a bunch of guilt and embarrassment.  
  
Aniki looks absolutely mad at me, Suboshi thought sadly, Oh, what do I do?  
  
"Shun -" Amiboshi started, but Suboshi didn't wait for the scolding to begin. Suboshi took off, running out of the tent into the rain.  
  
"Demo." Amiboshi said, looking very confused as he was left alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi blindingly ran through the rain, splashing through large puddles. Thanks to the rain, the tears Suboshi was crying blended with the rain. They were coursing down his face almost as fast as the rain was falling. Suboshi ran for the palace, for the sanctuary of his own room. Right now he wished he had separate rooms from Amiboshi. Then again, after what he did just now, Amiboshi would probably demand separate rooms, rooms as far away from each other as possible. Suboshi had just destroyed the relationship between himself and his twin. It was his entire fault.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are the dumbest baka I've ever seen," came a very blunt voice near Amiboshi.  
  
Amiboshi whirled around and caught sight of Shwa-ling crawling up to her knees, rubbing her head.  
  
She picked up Amiboshi's clothes and tossed them to him, "Arigato for worrying about me, demo.how stupid can you get?" she yelled, throwing up her hands.  
  
Amiboshi raised an eyebrow, his blush finally fading, "What are you talking about Shwa-ling? It's stupid for me to try and help you?"  
  
"Heck no! That's the smartest thing I've seen you do so far, demo.I'll say it again, you are such a baka!" Shwa-ling began to clean up the shop, as Amiboshi dressed himself up again.  
  
"Stop saying that? I get it. I get it. I'm stupid, but why?" Amiboshi asked, looking annoyed but still innocently bewildered.  
  
Shwa-ling finished cleaning up and she took out a big umbrella with flowers on it.  
  
"Come on, we're going home," Shwa-ling said, opening the umbrella outside and pulling Amiboshi under it after he gathered the bundles of purchases. "Here, hold this for a second."  
  
Shwa-ling shoved the umbrella handle into Amiboshi's hand and turned to face her shop. Since it was raining, many other shops had already left, and the streets were half empty except for the stores and bars. Shwa-ling waved her hand at her shop and the tent immediately turned bright white. The light diminished, as did the tent with it. When Shwa-ling was done, the tent had become as small enough for her to slip into her pocket.  
  
"Sugoi, that was amazing," Amiboshi said, awe-struck with the many abilities the fifteen year old girl could do.  
  
"Hai, arigato," Shwa-ling muttered, taking hold of the umbrella, looking a little weak from her past spells.  
  
"Oh, daijoubu," Amiboshi said, keeping the umbrella in a firm grip, "I'll hold it."  
  
Shwa-ling's eyes protested, that being up her nature, but her hand dropped from its mission, and she just nodded and looked away to the distant gray mountains.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why I was so stupid?" Amiboshi asked, expertly balancing the bags and the umbrella.  
  
"Oh, sure," Shwa-ling said, turning her attention back to the blond-haired teenager next to her.  
  
"So?" prompted Amiboshi, slightly nudging her.  
  
"Don't touch me," Shwa-ling snapped, swatting at him.  
  
"Doushitte?" Amiboshi asked again.  
  
"Do you not know how to kiss or something?" Shwa-ling rolled her stubborn brown eyes to the stormy heavens, "The one you love kisses you, and you don't even kiss him back! I mean, really! If that happened to me, I would already have screwed him at least twice by this time!"  
  
"Ehh." Amiboshi sweatdropped, but at the same time, feeling more than extremely stupid because he already knew he should have reacted to Suboshi's lip-lock.  
  
Shwa-ling shivered as a strong cold blast of wind blew against her. She should have brought thicker clothes.  
  
"Hey, are you cold?" Amiboshi asked gently, seeing that the palace gate was still a good half-mile away.  
  
"Iie." Shwa-ling lied, tilting her nose up in an I'm-higher-than-your- miserable-self attitude.  
  
"You lie," Amiboshi plainly stated. He, himself, was cold in his three layered robes and long pants.  
  
"I told you I wasn't cold!!!" Shwa-ling chattered, trying not to, though she was already turning slightly pale blue. It wouldn't take long until she would drop her I'm-really-strong-and-nothing-can-ever-phase-me mood.  
  
Without another word, Amiboshi untied his outer jacket and wrapped it around Shwa-ling's shoulders. Shwa-ling weakly protested, shrugging the robe off her shoulders and handing it back to Amiboshi.  
  
"It's getting cold." Amiboshi said, "I'm really not cold, seriously."  
  
Amiboshi draped the jacket around Shwa-ling, who finally decided to swallow her pride and accept the warm outer layer.  
  
She sheepishly looked Amiboshi in the eyes and murmured a quiet, "Arigato, you're not such a stupid jerk."  
  
Amiboshi smirked and said, "That wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
"Don't get me started," Shwa-ling said, but her eyes turned friendlier than Amiboshi had ever seen.  
  
"So we're on good terms now, ne?" Amiboshi joked, spinning the umbrella so it flung off the gathering rain.  
  
"You think just keeping me from freezing to death will put us on good terms? Well you're wrong!!" Shwa-ling smiled jokingly, "I was just kidding. We're good friends, of course."  
  
"That's good news," Amiboshi smiled too.  
  
Shwa-ling slipped her slender arm around Amiboshi's waist and pulled herself closer to him as the rain poured down upon them. By instinct, both teenagers leaned towards each other, so the other's warmth would hopefully keep them from catching any colds.  
  
"Are you putting moves on me?" Amiboshi joked, peering down on top of Shwa- ling's head.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. How can I not?" Shwa-ling joked back, who moved her arm from his waist to grasp his upper arm. It was getting awkward walking that way. "I just couldn't help but throw myself onto such a handsome blonde like you."  
  
Amiboshi laughed at her teasing. Shwa-ling smirked secretly as she rested her head on Amiboshi's arm.  
  
Amiboshi didn't notice the girl's possessive touch on his arm. His mind was on his brother.  
  
Too bad he wasn't alert at that time. Because Shwa-ling was attracted to him. Very attracted. Seriously.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Now writer's block.*sigh* 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, here's chapter four. Hehehe.this is a very, VERY lame attempt to try to soothe out all that turmoil I wrote in the last three chapters. *sigh* this is Definitely writer's block. I think I'm losing my touch!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own these FY ppl, except the lil Ling-sisters. Hehehe.I'm glad you like them Mica-chan!  
  
One forgotten note (OFN): Thanks for the reviews! I feel so special.hehehe.Buh seriously, I might be losing my writing ability by these end chapters, so if you notice it, yell at me about what's wrong okay? okay. good. =)  
  
Hopefully, if I space it out like this, it will be easier to read, yes?  
  
Unseen Reflections  
  
Chapter 4  
  
[You think I need to make titles for my chapters?]  
  
  
  
Suboshi was lying on his stomach on his bed. His body ached but he still hugged his pillow as fiercely as he could, hoping he could squeeze out the feeling of sadness, guiltiness, and overall, pain. He wasn't sure, but he hurt all over. Not only his body, but his mind swirled around painfully, like it was punishing him for his actions. His heart was, literally, hurting him, like a knife darting at it.  
  
He had stopped crying once he ran out of tears, his blond hair still wet and dripping. His clothes had left puddles along the palace corridors, and, unknown to Suboshi, was soaking his bed, sheets, covers, and all.  
  
Suboshi sighed heavily, his throat slightly irritated. Suboshi tiredly noticed he had developed a sore throat and stuffed nose from crying. Or was it running around in the rain in the middle of winter?  
  
He gingerly made his way to the small bathroom and stood before the mirror to check if his throat was swollen or if he looked like he had a fever. But he didn't have a chance to check on himself. His reflection stared back at him, looking tired and weak, reminding Suboshi about his twin immediately. Suboshi gave a hoarse cry and turned away from the mirror, dashing back to his bed and clenching the blankets this time for protection.  
  
He couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. Everything reminded him of his twin. This was such a time where insecurity wrapped itself around Suboshi so well, he couldn't untangle himself, as hard as he fought against it.  
  
Shivers started to incase the young twin, and the icy beads of rain water continued to trip down his back.  
  
"I have to change." shuddered Suboshi, his teeth beginning to chatter. Realization began to dawn as he glanced at the huge wet spot on his bed. "Oh no! Aniki's going to be mad."  
  
Amiboshi again. When will Suboshi ever stop thinking of his brother? Suboshi didn't know. And as far as he assumed, he would be reminded of Amiboshi forever, wherever, whenever, and whatever he does.  
  
Quickly stripping off the soaked clothes and squeezing some rain water out of them, Suboshi tossed them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. Then he took a spare towel and rubbed his hair, trying to make sure he didn't get sick. He wasn't feeling so great anyways. Feeling very damp and depressed, Suboshi put on some clothes that he didn't even bother to pick out. Still shivering, Suboshi padded out of his room and headed down to the shrine in the palace for some time away from everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Shwa-ling and Amiboshi finally reached the palace and walking down the halls. Amiboshi was wondering if he should check on his brother, or avoid Suboshi like plague. Shwa-ling was unconsciously following Amiboshi to his room, probably because she didn't want to walk around looking alone.  
  
"Wa-a-a-a-a-ait a minute." Amiboshi said, stopping before he opened the door to his room, "Why are you here?"  
  
'Did that take him long to think of, or is it just me?' Shwa- ling wondered, sweatdropping, "You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked with disbelief glazing over her face.  
  
"Figure out what?" Amiboshi asked, vaguely wondering if he had lost any brain cells because he was acting so incredibly un-intelligent.  
  
'Must not.call him.an idiot.or loser.or stupid.or dork.or.' Shwa-ling thought to herself harshly.  
  
"You live here?" Amiboshi asked again, running through a few reasons of why she would be here.  
  
"Ye-e-e-e-es-s-s." Shwa-ling said slowly, still staring incredulously at Amiboshi's naivety. "You know my sisters."  
  
"You have sisters?" Amiboshi asked, his mind meandering back to the real important problem at hand. Should he be happy that Suboshi kissed him, or not? Of course, he knew he feeling excited, but aching still, from a subconscious reason.  
  
Shwa-ling looked half-annoyed as Amiboshi's eyes took a faraway look in them. Sure, Amiboshi was staring at her, seemingly trying to look attentive, but it seemed he was more like looking at the atmosphere around her head, than directly at her.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Shwa-ling questioned, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where's Shun-chan?" murmured Amiboshi absently, silently comprehending his brother's damp bed.  
  
"I guess that answers my question." Shwa-ling muttered, but refusing to give up. She was not going to be ignored by Amiboshi, no matter how hard he might try to daze of into la-la land.  
  
'Well, if Shun-chan isn't here right now, I shouldn't worry too much about what happened, or else, I suppose, I'll worry myself to death. Besides, Shwa-ling looks a little too agitated for my taste." Amiboshi mused before focusing his eyes onto Shwa-ling.  
  
"Matte, I'm listening, gomen ne." Amiboshi apologized, "Hey! Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat!"  
  
Shwa-ling raised an eyebrow. That was totally random.  
  
"Heh heh, gomen." Amiboshi apologized again, "I am a little hungry." His stomach growled softly in agreement and Amiboshi blushed lightly.  
  
"Fine with me," agreed Shwa-ling, 'I'll follow him to the ends of this earth! Or well.close to the ends of the earth.depends.would it mess up my hair? Haha.just kidding.by Seiryuu! Amiboshi's making me even talk to myself!!' Shwa-ling gave a silent sigh and walked out with Amiboshi.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi walked nervously into the dark room where a shrine for Seiryuu was placed in the middle, with praying mats near it. The already- placed incense was burning slowly, smoldering and filling the room with a strong scent. Suboshi sneezed and rubbed his nose. He didn't like this incense stuff, but he had to live with it right now.  
  
Suboshi, now dry but feeling chilled to the bone, knelt down in front of the gold statue of the dragon god. He calmed down, relatively, and began to pray. Though not quite sure how to pray, Suboshi did the best he could.  
  
'Seiryuu-sama, if you're up there, I doubt you would listen to me or anything, but I was just wondering if you could do anything possible to help me and my twin? I know you probably don't have time to listen to a fifteen-year-old boy's problems, but to this fifteen-year-old boy (that would be me) it's pretty important. And it's driving me crazy.  
  
Our relationship, meaning me and Aniki's, is broken. Shattered. Probably un-repairable, but I'm asking you, or begging you, to help me mend this! It was all my fault. If I didn't let loose my wild hormones (I think I can hear you laughing up there, Seiryuu-sama) then I wouldn't have broken the already-fragile relationship between my twin and I.  
  
I don't know what to do. Should I never talk to my brother again? Should I pretend like it never happened? I can't do both! If it weren't for Aniki, I wouldn't be here. He's always been there for me, and I wanted to be there for him. But I screwed it all up, didn't I? But I can't act like nothing happened. I don't want to! I think it was the right thing to do.but then again.It was the most horrible thing I could do. Aniki likes someone already! And it's not me. Do I love my twin? Yes, I do.  
  
But in what way? I'm not sure."  
  
Suboshi opened his eyes again, his vision showing him he was still in the dark room. Not exactly expecting to be anywhere else, Suboshi sighed and got back to his feet. Feeling ignored by his god, Suboshi bowed and walked sadly out of the small shrine room.  
  
What was he to do?  
  
~*~  
  
"You little dork!" squealed Hua-ling in the kitchen, as she swatted at Shwa-ling. Shwa-ling danced out of reach and hid behind Amiboshi, protecting herself from her advancing sister who held the spatula very, VERY dangerously.  
  
"Oh, I get it!!" Amiboshi said, slapping himself on his head, "You guys are sisters!!"  
  
"No! We're brothers. Ne, Hua-chan?" teased Shwa-ling, moving away from Amiboshi and to the other side of the big table set with ingredients and food preparations for dinner.  
  
"You don't go sneaking up on me when I'm cooking!!" Hua-ling said, exasperated as Shwa-ling kept at least thirty feet away from her.  
  
"You don't do anything BUT cook! So I don't get to scare you!" whined Shwa-ling.  
  
Despite the argument between the sisters, Hua-ling still managed to scold Amiboshi for skipping breakfast and lunch. She also managed to tell him not to eat now or he'll spoil his dinner.  
  
"Demo, Hua-ling." Amiboshi protested, feeling a little weak, mentally and physically. Physically, from hunger and mentally.well.you know why.  
  
"No buts! Here, snack on this." Hua-ling set down a bowl of rice, some pork, and a bowl of soup. Shwa-ling continued to dance around the table, daring her older sister to attack her in some way. [Any clue on what these people eat? ^.^]  
  
"I don't think I can eat in such an atmosphere." Amiboshi sweatdropped as a knife flew accurately over his shoulder and pinned one of Shwa-ling's pigtails to the kitchen wall.  
  
"AIYAH!" Shwa-ling cried, tugging the knife from her hair.  
  
Hua-ling stuck out her tongue and muttered, "Serves you right."  
  
"Hmph." seethed Shwa-ling, "This is the thanks I get for being a little sister."  
  
"You guys ARE going to tell me that you only do this rarely, ne?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." started Shwa-ling.  
  
".but this is practically a tradition for us to do every time we see each other." finished Hua-ling.  
  
"."  
  
"How else do you think my aim got so good?" Hua-ling joked, waving another knife around carelessly, where upon Amiboshi sunk lower in his seat.  
  
"Yeah! You're telling me! You should have seen it before! It used to almost cut off my ear, or hand, or foot, or." Shwa-ling informed.  
  
"That's enough, you little blabbermouth!" Hua-ling hissed, "Why can't you go bother Fong-ling?"  
  
"You're more funny," grinned Shwa-ling, plopping down next to Amiboshi, who couldn't decide whether to shift away from her or Hua-ling.  
  
Amiboshi stifled his laughter. This reminded him so much of the conversation he had with Suboshi.  
  
The blond teenager winced as a bolt of lightning pulsed through his chest. Suboshi.  
  
'I wonder what Shun-chan is doing right now.' Amiboshi thought wistfully, they always did so much together.  
  
Hua-ling stopped her angry tirade at the younger girl to give a sympathetic glance at Amiboshi's saddened face.  
  
Shwa-ling also halted to stare at the boy next to her, when reality hit her like a ton of cement blocks. [I'm being creative here! Lol]  
  
Amiboshi is in love with Suboshi, ever since.well.ever. And Suboshi definitely had shown his affection to his brother. And although their relationship was shaky, and though both didn't know it, the twins loved each other.  
  
And Shwa-ling just felt.just not included. Sure, she liked the twins. She had stated she loved Amiboshi. But she had connected better with Suboshi. Did she really love one of them? Or could you say that it was both?  
  
Or was it really love? Love forever.or just a small crush?  
  
Or was it sympathy?  
  
~*~  
  
"You know what? I'm going to go find Shun-chan," Amiboshi said jerking his head up from his food.  
  
'Good,' thought Hua-ling, keeping a wary eye on her sister, who was flipping the knife and catching it by the handle with practiced ease.  
  
"Shit!" cried Shwa-ling, out-loud and also mentally, as the knife scratched her palm when her concentration broke. Lucky enough, she had pulled her hand away when she felt herself mess up on her timing, or else she might have all her fingers missing right now.  
  
"Oh crap!" Amiboshi jumped up and rushed over the fifteen-year old pigtailed girl. "Ehh.I meant.that's bad."  
  
Amiboshi a napkin of the table and quickly pressed it against Shwa-ling's palm. The bleeding didn't stop, and Amiboshi began to panic.  
  
Hua-ling gave him a light smack on the head.  
  
"Itai." muttered Amiboshi, shaking his head, since he was using both his hands to apply pressure on the girl's wound.  
  
Hua-ling sighed, narrowing her eyes at her little sister. By Seiryuu, was she annoying.but nevertheless.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, Ami-chan. Shwa-ling's lost so much blood already from knives, she should be immune to those kinds of injuries.she doesn't have any blood left!" joked Hua-ling, not phased by her sister's anguished look.  
  
Shwa-ling cringed and said, "I'm seriously - "  
  
" - hurt." finished Hua-ling. She turned back to Amiboshi and rolled her eyes to the heavens, "She uses that phrase every single time."  
  
"Then you should know that I should go run over to Fong-ling now?" Shwa-ling grumbled, not exactly enjoying the situation her older sister was putting her in.  
  
"You got it!" Hua-ling said, winking at Amiboshi, as he wondered if he should be laughing or worrying about the blood still spreading along the not-exactly-thick napkin.  
  
"Amiboshi-san, let's get out of here. My sister's gone insane." Shwa-ling said, walking out of the kitchen with Amiboshi still gripping onto her hand.  
  
"There's trouble brewing." muttered Hua-ling, narrowing her eyes at the retreating back of her sister.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi was sullenly walking down towards the sick bay to see if Fong-ling could possibly give him anything for his headache or sore throat. Or hopefully, overall pain, but that was impossible, of course.  
  
When he walked into the room, Shwa-ling was getting her hand wrapped up by her eldest sister, while Amiboshi stood near them, looking paranoid. Suboshi did an about-face and walked back out the room when his vision swirled blurrily. He gripped the doorway for support and swayed dizzily on his feet. He almost pitched forward, but stumbled a few steps forward to try to keep himself upright.  
  
Amiboshi looked towards the doorway when he heard some unbalanced footsteps. He gasped as he saw his twin almost fall over. But before Amiboshi could make any move, Suboshi had disappeared around the corner of the doorway. Fong-ling eyed Amiboshi vigilantly as Amiboshi looked hesitant to follow his brother. Shwa-ling looked like she could kill something.  
  
"Amiboshi-san," started Fong-ling, flipping her towards the door, "Would you be so kind to track down your brother? He looks like he needs some medical attention?"  
  
Amibohi almost blurted out, Why me? But wisely decided against it. He figured that this was a sign to go talk to his brother. Besides, something inside Amiboshi tugged at him, screaming at him to communicate with his brother. He wanted.no, needed to talk to Suboshi. Who knows how long he could survive without Suboshi. Not long by the looks of it.  
  
Suboshi had recovered from the quick dizzy spell. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep, maybe he was tired, maybe he was emotionally drained. It was probably all three, he grimaced. Suddenly, his eyes rolled up as he fell backwards, not having enough time to brace himself on anything solid. He could barely tell if he was falling or not, he felt more like he was spinning at one hundred miles per hour.  
  
Suprisingly, Suboshi didn't hit the floor as he thought he was intended to do. Instead, before he could really be in danger of cracking open his skull, someone had slipped his arms around him, keeping Suboshi slightly upright with his body.  
  
"Ooh." groaned Suboshi, as he felt his head swing weakly against his savior's shoulder, "I feel bad."  
  
"Aww.poor Shun." cooed who else, but Amiboshi, who gratefully thanked the gods for making sure he reached his twin on time.  
  
Suboshi wanted to move away from Amiboshi, save himself from the embarrassment, but he could barely crawl now. He couldn't focus at all, everything swirled heavily, and it didn't even cease pounding.  
  
"D-da-amn." Suboshi finally got out, before surrendering his fight against his brother, which wasn't much. In fact, who would have knew Suboshi was trying to get away from Amiboshi.  
  
"Looks like someone needs some medicine." Amiboshi almost sang, feeling extra happy. Hehe.he was hugging his brother.  
  
"N.no." Suboshi finally got out, "Go.w."  
  
Too late to protest actually. Amiboshi already carried Suboshi to the sick bay and deposited him into the caring hands of Fong-ling.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi woke up, not knowing where he was exactly. He was wrapped in thick, DRY blankets and he was on a DRY bed. Wow, check that out.Suboshi thought, feeling surprised. He even have four blankets layered on him.usually he had just two.but he seemed to be wrapped in another pair of blankets that weren't his. [Okay, the blankets aren't like really THICK blankets, keep in mind.]  
  
He blinked as he focused his eyesight to what was in front of him. All he could see is a wall.and he just realized, he couldn't really move. Something was holding him in place.  
  
And extra toasty, while it was at it.  
  
Suboshi struggled to turn and face what was so unusual, when he felt arms around his waist tighten and pull him, if anymore, closer to a very warm body. Suboshi turned bright red, and it wasn't because of the extra warmth.  
  
"Uhh." Suboshi stuttered, trying to crane his head.  
  
"What did I said before about if you are in my bed, I have my rules?" a sleepy voice murmured near his head.  
  
And Suboshi panicked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Was that too short of a chapter? I hope not.it took a while to get five reviews.buh I'm soo very happy. ^.^ Goodness! Can you believe my parents won't let me go out w/ my friend? Lol, not like you guys care, but that's why I'm sitting here, working on my story, venting my anger. Lol, j/k. Review plz? It really means a lot. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Omg, thanx for reviewing pplz...means very much to me...hehehe...sorry bout the total randomness...I'm so used to it that I dunno when to stop...although I'm not sure if I can change it...I can barely find it!! But thanx SO much for the suggestions!! Btw, anyone reading this want this fanfic to turn out NC-17?? Just drop me a line. And if you want me to avoid perverted, NC-17 stuff, then tell me before it actually comes true!!! I should be studying, but no, I can't. One reason is I can't study, two, I don't know how...and three, I've got a fanfiction calling at me...No. Actually the real reason is, I want to procrastinate. =)  
  
Unseen Reflection 5  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Suboshi was seriously doing more than panicking. Is there another word that could possibly go further than panicking? Well, whatever it is, that was exactly what Suboshi was doing.  
  
Amiboshi hugged his squirming brother, trying to stop Suboshi from tumbling both of them off the bed. Suboshi was attempting to unlatch Amiboshi's arms from his waist, which wasn't working out too well. Suboshi's motions were too frantic and his mind felt scrambled. He ceased his movements as he became too tired. Amiboshi braced himself up on his elbow, keeping on arm still draped purposely around his brother. With the hug loosened, Suboshi finally got to turn over to face the ceiling. Amiboshi was a little hesitant, but leaned towards Suboshi's face.  
  
Before Suboshi could turn away and escape, Amiboshi closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against Suboshi's. Suboshi's eyes widened, but unconsciously leaned up and caught Amiboshi's mouth again when Amiboshi pulled away.  
  
'Holy shit! I keep kissing him!!' Suboshi mentally cursed himself 'That's got to be the second time my hormones made me act up like this!!'  
  
'Hey...this is kind of nice,' Amiboshi was thinking, his mind fogging over as he slowly pull back for some oxygen.  
  
Amiboshi panted a little and licked his lips, watching the younger twin for any reaction. Suboshi's eyes opened slowly and he blushed a flushed pink color. Amiboshi laughed mentally, but Suboshi turned his head in a very guilty fashion.  
  
Amiboshi looked quizzically at his brother. It was surprising that Suboshi hadn't done anything spontaneous in such a situation. Suboshi was not the kind of person who was submissive, nevertheless, guilty about an action committed.  
  
"Um...hey...are you okay? You're too quiet," Amiboshi brushed his brother's bangs away from his heated face and waited for a response.  
  
Suboshi stared timidly at his brother, his usually-bright eyes looking a little dulled down, "Are you mad at me now, Aniki?"  
  
Amiboshi felt a weird chill travel through his body. He felt weird. He couldn't figure out if he was feeling regret and guiltiness or if he was just feeling the aftershock of living one of his daydreams.  
  
"I don't think so..." Amiboshi frowned, staring at the wall.  
  
Suboshi sighed. There goes his brother, again, staring off into space. It made him feel neglected, like a puppy forgotten in the rain.  
  
'Wa-a-a-a-ait a minute Suboshi...' Suboshi thought to himself 'Aniki can't love you! I mean, in the way you love him!! That kiss doesn't even count as one! The second one, you just forced it by yourself!!' Suboshi's inner mind argued with him.  
  
Now Suboshi really felt like dying.  
  
"Oi, are you listening to me, Shun-chan?" Amiboshi asked, knocking Suboshi on his head, like one would knock on a door.  
  
"Huh?" Suboshi focused his attention to his brother, who had gotten up and was halfway dressed. [Well, they WERE, technically, dressed in bed, but not in regular-regular clothes, you know what I mean? =) ] Suboshi almost drooled at the sight of his brother changing. [Hehehe, actually that's what I would do...]  
  
"I asked if you were hungry," Amiboshi repeated again, looking his brother over.  
  
'Damn, he's hot!' Amiboshi thought, before grinning devilishly and thinking 'And he's mine.....I think...'  
  
"Oh, yeah," Suboshi grimaced as his stomach contracted and growled as if to say, 'If I don't get fed in the next two minutes, I'm going to eat myself!' And as always, you must always listen to your inner hunger!  
  
"It's about," Amiboshi stared at the time, "close to two o'clock A.M....." Amiboshi's eyes widened. Who would be awake at this time to make food?  
  
Suboshi grinned evilly, "Now, what room is Hua-ling-san living in right now? We'll just have to 'pay her a little visit,' don't you think so, Aniki?"  
  
Amiboshi sweatdropped. He knew what was coming, unfortunately, and poor unsuspecting Hua-ling didn't know what was going to hit her.  
  
~*~  
  
Shwa-ling was still in the medicine room, helping Fong-ling put labels on bottles. Yes, it was boring, but her late parents always told her to mind her older three siblings. Yes, it was a drag, but hey, it was the job of a younger sister. It was also the job of the youngest to annoy the hell out of the others, but right now, Shwa-ling did not feel like being annoying. More like quiet and private.[She must feel really sick now.]  
  
Fong-ling came into the room, wiping her slender hands on a rag. She waited for a kind of complaint from Shwa-ling about how the youngest sister was always the little servant and had to do everything.  
  
None came.  
  
Fong-ling looked quizzically at the young girl, who was sullenly writing neat Chinese characters on the bottles and containers of medicine, powders, and herbs. Fong-ling stared incredulously at the finished containers. Heck, they were even correctly labeled! Being the caring big sister she was, Fong-ling sat down across from Shwa-ling and pulled the next bottle out of the fifteen-year old's hands.  
  
"I'll get the rest, Shwa-chan. Why don't you go study for your upcoming exam?" Fong-ling asked, feeling a little guilty when Shwa-ling put down the paintbrush and her wrist cracked from stiffness.  
  
Shwa-ling sighed laboriously and rolled her eyes, "They aren't even that important. It's just some magic stuff here, some seeing into the future stuff, you know all the emperor wants me to do is become a seer or something."  
  
Shwa-ling snorted indignantly and continued, "The stuff my tutor is making me do is much easier than they think it is...well, for me, that is. It's all basic stuff. I'll start studying when they actually teach me NON-basic spells!"  
  
Fong-ling tilted her head slightly. Usually Shwa-ling didn't talk so much about her magic. Shwa-ling never really realized that she was really unique, because she was someone who had magic, yet was not a "choosen-one" by Seiryuu-sama.  
  
"Alright, if you insist, you don't need to study," Fong-ling said, after a few moments of considering, "How's your hand, by the way?"  
  
Shwa-ling grinned and held up her injured hand. Despite writing with it, the bandage Fong-ling had wrapped her hand with was still neatly and firmly preventing any extra harm to the wound.  
  
"Ooo! I knew that fabric was good! Expensive, but very useful!" Fong-ling said with a triumphant smile before she turned to the assistant that entered the room for his work shift.  
  
"I'll see you later," Shwa-ling muttered as her older sister went to talk to her colleague, "Have fun with your boyfriend, big sis..."  
  
Fong-ling colored lightly before Shwa-ling left the room and went to her room for some good quality thinking about love. Either that, or time for some self-pitying. Maybe both.  
  
~*~  
  
Hua-ling glanced at the clock, rubbing her eyes wearily. It was nearly two a.m. when the two brothers had entered the kitchen with a nearly starving-to-death Suboshi. Being the kind person she was, or either that, it was her job, Hua-ling prepared food for Suboshi, who had nearly emptied half the kitchen supply already.  
  
"Hua-ling-san, why don't you go to bed?" Amiboshi asked kindly, seeing the twenty-one year old totter sleepily in her slippers.  
  
"No, no. I'm perfectly fine." Hua-ling yawned involuntarily, then she shook her head, "See? Perfectly fine. And asleep. I meant, awake! Yeah." Hua-ling nodded her head quickly.  
  
Suboshi looked up from his fifth bowl of rice [Poor Suboshi- chan is eating like Miaka!! The horror!]  
  
"I think you need some sleep," Suboshi wrinkled his nose in a childish fashion and added, "I don't want you burning up the food or anything!"  
  
Hua-ling narrowed her eyes at Suboshi, which resulted in the fact that her eyes closed all the way.  
  
Amiboshi coughed, "What Shun-chan MeaNt was he's already full."  
  
Suboshi rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sure, I don't need to be full. I'm fine and dandy being only filled, not bloated."  
  
"Good for you!" exclaimed both Amiboshi and Hua-ling.  
  
"That was also sarcasm..." Suboshi murmured under his breath.  
  
An eighteen-year old girl walked in, propping up a long sheathed sword near the doorway before stretching and sitting down at the table. Her outfit consisted of the dark colors of black, gray, and cloudy blue. Even as dark as her outfit was, it was evident of her tough outdoor training. She was covered with dirt and grass stains, plus bruises, scratches, and a mussed appearance. Much of her hair from her ponytail had found their way into her face. The girl swept her locks of hair behind her ears and looked expectantly at Hua-ling.  
  
Hua-ling rubbed her eyes again and scowled heavily when she saw the younger girl. Amiboshi and Suboshi looked on with interest. What now?  
  
Hua-ling took a very deep breath.  
  
And the twins immediately covered their ears by instinct.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?? LOOK HOW DIRTY YOU ARE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL FOUR GODS HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?? BY SEIRYUU! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO DIRTY! AND YOU COME WALKING IN HER LIKE IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!!" raged Hua-ling. She looked like she just drank two cups of espresso along with a bottle of hot sauce. [What a combination!] Then Hua- ling quieted down again, feeling excessively tired.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow and reached towards her ears. Carefully, the eighteen-year-old pulled out the earplugs.  
  
"..." Hua-ling was too tired to say much.  
  
The girl smiled innocently and stretched out her legs. Then she got up and got a glass of water.  
  
"Hwo-ling..." Hua-ling breathed, finally getting enough energy to say the girl's name.  
  
"Yes, sister dear?" the girl finally spoke, wetting her parched mouth with water.  
  
"Oh...never mind...I'll speak to you later...too tired," Hua- ling almost gasped and stumbled to her room for some really-well deserved rest.  
  
Hwo-ling turned to the twins, whom were getting used to such sisterly conflicts.  
  
"Oh, you two. Let me guess, you guys must be the infamous twins, Amiboshi and Suboshi."  
  
Amiboshi nodded and Suboshi murmured something incoherent.  
  
"Aww...you guys are so cute," Hwo-ling smirked, "Nice to meet you, Amiboshi, Suboshi," she nodded to them.  
  
"Uh, you too," Amiboshi smiled weakily, feeling very, very intimidated by the obviously clever girl in front of him.  
  
Suboshi grumbled something again. [Yes, Suboshi's famous one syllable words that you can't exactly tell what they are....=P]  
  
"Well," Hwo-ling filled her cup with water again, "I guess I'll see you two in action in a few days, after poor, dear Suboshi gets better. Or was it you, Amiboshi?"  
  
"Action?" Amiboshi questioned, trying to ignore Suboshi's death- glares at Hwo-ling.  
  
Hwo-ling blinked with surprise, "Training? Right? You guys should be prepared for anything, which includes any kind of attack from the Suzaku team, ne?"  
  
"O-oh..." Amiboshi looked away nervously.  
  
Hwo-ling shrugged carelessly and swept her hair back again, "Well, hopefully you two aren't as gentle as you look. Oyasumi," Hwo-ling picked up her sword by the door and left the twins alone.  
  
Suboshi finished up and dumped the dishes unceremoniously into the sink. With harsh eyes, he glared towards the retreating back of the girl.  
  
"Ooo...that girl makes my temper rise as quickly as fire in a haystack. Mind you, Aniki, a DRY haystack," growled Suboshi.  
  
Amiboshi rubbed his head ruefully and joked, "She takes after her name, ne?"  
  
"Too much!" Suboshi agreed, quickly snagging his brother's hand and preceding to their room before getting caught wandering the corridors, "Gentle...psh! What an insult!"  
  
~*~  
  
[By the way, hopefully, you get the names of the four sisters. I tried spelling out the Chinese names, but, to no avail. I'm not sure you guys may get this, but for those who aren't exactly Mandarin and stuff...  
  
Fong = wind (pretty self-explanatory, I hope) 24 years old  
  
Hua = flower (The element was supposed to be earth, but I decided a flower would be close enough to nature right? =D ) 21 years old  
  
Hwo = fire (Hopefully you won't get Hua-ling and Hwo-ling confused, (both three letters with the letter H) I realized too late into the story that they sounded too similar to each other. *sigh) 18 years old  
  
Shwa = water (Yep, hopefully these are Sort Of like the elements, ne?? Fine fine, yell at me! ^.~) 15 years old  
  
And that's it for these author's notes in the middle of the chapter! Hope this isn't the most horrible spot...]  
  
~*~  
  
"Aniki..." Suboshi asked the next morning, still worrying about the relationship between them.  
  
"Hai, Shun-chan?" Amiboshi asked, turning his attention away from his flute practice to his beautiful, yet worried-looking twin.  
  
"Umm, I don't know how to say this," Suboshi ran his hand through his messy blonde hair that mirrored his brother's. Amiboshi wanted to drop his flute right there and then and run his own fingers through Suboshi's hair.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Amiboshi asked, placing his flute on his pillow and walking towards Suboshi, who sat on his own bed, childishly hugging his pillow.  
  
"W-well..." Suboshi gulped as Amiboshi sat next to him, inching until their sides touched. Suboshi wriggled a little away from his brother.  
  
Amiboshi frowned slightly. Suboshi's face flamed with heat at Amiboshi's intense stare.  
  
"Do you love me?" Suboshi asked, cowering under the strong, steady gaze.  
  
Amiboshi relaxed and rolled his eyes. What a silly question. He leaned over and kissed Suboshi's forehead lightly and murmured, "Of course I do, you baka."  
  
Suboshi still fidgeted, "I mean, like, umm...you know...like...in THAT way........."  
  
Amiboshi tilted his head and finally caught what Suboshi was stuttering about, "Oooh..." he murmured softly, "Well....."  
  
Suboshi looked away and scooted away from Amiboshi some more. By now, they were about a foot away from each other, too much distance in both their opinions. Millions of rejection phrases were running through Suboshi's head from Amiboshi's hesitation or stalling of time. Thousands of "what ifs" were running through Amiboshi's head. Life was a bundle of tangled yarn for both of them.  
  
Amiboshi coughed and blurted out, "Gomen ne! If what I did made you uncomfortable I won't do it anymore! I'll keep my feelings to myself!"  
  
Then Amiboshi slid off Suboshi's bed and snatched up his flute, quickly exiting the room from hot embarrassment.  
  
Suboshi's head whirled from such a fast statement. With a warm joy spreading through him, yet also a chill countering the happiness, Suboshi was left alone in the room. He shook his head regretfully, but finally understood how his twin felt. Amiboshi felt the same way. Yet, now Amiboshi thought Suboshi didn't like him in that same way, but hopefully that would be easily fixed.  
  
"Demo...why can't you realize I feel the same way, Aniki?" Suboshi whispered to no one in particular.  
  
~*~  
  
'I've made a complete fool of myself,' Amiboshi thought when he reached an almost hidden corner of the vast garden in the palace property. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, an uncomfortable feeling as he knelt down onto the soft, yet cold grass. His hand clenched onto his flute tightly until he had finished swallowing all his bitter tears. [Metaphorically speaking, of course] When he had gotten all his feelings completely bottled inside him, he settled down, as peaceful as one would seem, with his back against a thick tree.  
  
Hoping no one would find him in such a condition, Amiboshi went to extremes and carefully tried to block out his aura, so if anyone passed, they would barely even note a presence near them. Unless, of course, Suboshi came HUNTING him down. Shaking his head, Amiboshi figured his hideout was closed off with enough greenery to block his physical presence, he, himself, had only founded it by pure accident.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, calming himself down so the notes he would soon play would not come out shaky and cracked. He began playing softly, barely loud enough. Only a real alert person would be able to point out that it was a flutist and not just the wind chimes or some other kind of music-making object. On the plus side, the winds were blowing in all direction today and with its help, the flute could sound like it was coming from all difference places.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi was taking a walk outside in the garden, or he looked like it. Every now and then, he would stop and scan a specific area with his eyes, and not finding whatever, or whoever, he wanted, he would continue down a path that he unconsciously chose.  
  
Suboshi just guessed that Amiboshi would be somewhere outside. He couldn't pinpoint where his brother was though. All he knew, was Amiboshi just still existed in the world. Heck, Amiboshi could be somewhere in the farthest part of Konan, for all Suboshi knew. [Heck, he could be in Hawaii!]  
  
Finally reached the end of the garden, Suboshi finally noticed a tiny, tiny glimmer of Amiboshi's chi. It was strong, but very tiny, like it was being held back. Suboshi grinned triumphantly when he heard a high flute note, but the wind seemed to erase its presence after one note. Suboshi began to walk cautiously around the area, testing to see where his sense of Amiboshi would strengthen or weaken. After about ten minutes, he ended up in front of what looked like a solid wall of vines and leaves. He could now clearly hear the light flute notes.  
  
'Heh, Aniki can run, but he can't hide,' Suboshi thought, 'He can't run THAT well, come to think of it......'  
  
Suboshi slowly parted through the green shield that closed his brother from the rest of the unsuspecting world. Amiboshi was sitting there, calmly playing his flute, with his eyes closed gently. Suboshi silently crept over until he was directly in front of his twin.  
  
Amiboshi finished one song and began to compose another, when he heard another person breathing. Well, not breathing heavily, but with the feeling of someone in front of him, Amiboshi's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Holy Seiryuu!!' Amiboshi's mind screamed.  
  
"What the F-!" Amiboshi blurted, before clamping his mouth shut. [What the mind may think, maybe not be the real thing that comes out, ne?]  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Wanna kik my @$$? Well, tell me about it! *giggles stupidly* haha, review plz?? NC-17?? Or no....? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Should I be ending this story? Anyways, please review! I've realized I get bummed when no one cheers me on. ;_;  
  
OFN: I don't think I'll be able to do a NC-17...though I would LOVE nothing better, yet I have no experience...*sob* *perks up* but I'll try! And if it comes out horrible, I won't post it, so hopefully you guys don't need to flame me saying "That's Was HORRIBLE!!"  
  
  
  
Unseen Reflections  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
No escape. Stupid tree. Curse trees! They are always there when escape is needed...unless Amiboshi decided to clamber up the tree...  
  
Suboshi grabbed his twin by the shoulders firmly and pushed Amiboshi against the tree.  
  
"Yamete, Aniki!!!" Suboshi cried as Amiboshi struggled to free himself and run. "Onegai!! Hear me out!! Just let me talk to you!!!!" [Yamete='stop it' in other words]  
  
Amiboshi slumped, giving up and grasped onto Suboshi's arms. His head hung down and he spoke softly, "Okay, demo, loosen up, I think you are bruising my shoulders..."  
  
Suboshi shook his head, feeling if his grip loosened any bit, his brother would break for it. But seeing Amiboshi's wincing eyes, Suboshi loosened a bit, but continued to hold onto his brother.  
  
"Listen to me, Aniki. It goes like this. This is straight to the point. I love you. I really, really love you. I've fallen in love with you. I just want to be with you, forever." Suboshi gazed into the flutist's eyes.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes softened and he lunged at his Suboshi. Suboshi gave an undignified squeak as he tumbled onto his back, his brother hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Aishiteru! I WILL be with you forever!"  
  
Suboshi grinned and hugged his brother back, "So, can we finally get to living like we used to? Onegai? I was so lonely without you."  
  
"Of course, Shun-chan, you complete me," Amiboshi murmured, before capturing Suboshi's mouth with his.  
  
Suboshi pulled back and smirked, "You kiss by the book, dear Romeo."  
  
Amiboshi rolled his eyes and got up, offering Suboshi help also, "I do not, dear JUliet. Wrong time period, also..."  
  
Suboshi took Amiboshi's hand and was pulled to his feet, "You calling me a girl, Aniki dear?"  
  
Amiboshi smiled, "I guess I am, so does that mean I get to be the dominant one?"  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi gave an appalled look and put his hands on his hips, striking one of his famous mock-girls poses.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Amiboshi joked, tapping Suboshi lightly on the nose.  
  
"No way in hell!" Suboshi pushed Amiboshi against the tree, kissing him soundly before slipping his tongue into Amiboshi's mouth.  
  
Amiboshi pulled away slightly, and kissed Suboshi back as passionately as before, letting his tongue gently slide along Suboshi's lips, slowly, as if asking permission to enter. Suboshi complied, allowing Amiboshi to stroke his tongue lightly before Suboshi began a little fight for dominance.  
  
They pulled back, and Amiboshi licked his lips. Suboshi tilted his head and stared at his twin for a second.  
  
"I take it back. You don't kiss by the book."  
  
Amiboshi snorted, "No way in hell would I kiss by the book, Shun-chan"  
  
"I was kidding last time, Aniki."  
  
"Well, kidding or not, I've proven myself, ne?" Amiboshi crosses his arms and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What was that??"  
  
"I was kidding..." Suboshi laughed.  
  
Amiboshi sighed and said, "Let's go inside. Looks like rain."  
  
Suboshi looked at the sky, "I hate winter."  
  
"Mmhmm," murmured Amiboshi absentmindedly, "I love you too."  
  
With that, Amiboshi grasped Suboshi's hand tightly and began to walk back to the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
Shwa-ling was already up and about. She had just finished with another simple magic lesson. She had her small pack set and was ready to go to the market. Today, she should at least have four customers, if it was the regular routine with no weather interference.  
  
She walked past the five guards by the front gate and waved bye. The two females waved back, and the other three men just nodded at her. Before she could get fifteen feet farther, her sister came running after her.  
  
"HEY!!" Hwo-ling yelled, brandishing her sword as she ran.  
  
Technically, it looked like she was charging at her younger sister.  
  
"EEP!" squealed Shwa-ling as she bent her knees and cowered.  
  
Hwo-ling loomed over her, with the quick affects of gray clouds gathering. Her sword was clenched tightly in her fist and Shwa-ling stole a glance at the female warrior.  
  
"Do tell me where you are going, missy?" Hwo-ling propped her fists on her hips.  
  
"To the market?" questioned Shwa-ling, looking fearfully at the scary eighteen year old.  
  
Hwo-ling sighed, "Shwa-chan! Did you not hear the news? No sane person is going out today!"  
  
"Nani??" cried Shwa-ling.  
  
"War, dear younger sister, war," Hwo-ling nodded her head sagely, "Nakago- sama sent a group of soldiers to the boundaries already. As a matter of fact, he had smirked evilly and, quote he, 'It will be our little greeting to Hotohori'," Hwo-ling shuddered.  
  
Shwa-ling shivered too, "Well, I guess I'll -"  
  
"-Just have to stay here!" Hwo-ling cheerfully finished, before scooting the fifteen year old back through the palace gates, "By the way, you have another lesson to be at. Little forgotten message from your teacher."  
  
Shwa-ling scowled, "You're careless, Hwo-chan," she shook her finger at her sister, "I'm ashamed to call you my sister."  
  
"Too late for accusations!" Hwo-ling said, swatting Shwa-ling's behind, "Let's see some hustling to your lovely education, ne?"  
  
"You must be joking," Shwa-ling glared and began to walk towards the gardens.  
  
"Hey!! Your lesson is THAT direction!" called Hwo-ling.  
  
Shwa-ling had disappeared around the corners already.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Hwo-ling, "Did I also forget to mention that she was ten minutes late?"  
  
~*~  
  
Shwa-ling was walking through the garden when she saw Amiboshi and Suboshi coming towards her. Not noticing anyone but themselves, they were laughing and joking with no concern to anything around them. Shwa-ling scowled deeply and stared jealously at Suboshi, feeling that any minute now, she would just blow up with anger.  
  
As the twins walked past Shwa-ling, Amiboshi stopped and said, "Konbanwa, Shwa-ling-san!"  
  
Shwa-ling lightened up a bit. Hey, he said hi to her!  
  
Suboshi nodded his acknowledgement to her too. Shwa-ling smiled fakely and said, "Konbanwa to you two also!"  
  
Amiboshi furrowed his brow and asked, "You look sort of flustered. Is something wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"Iie!" denied Shwa-ling, "I'm feeling perfectly fine."  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Suboshi, "Now that we know she's feeling perfectly great, let's move along, Aniki!"  
  
Amiboshi elbowed his brother, "Have some consideration, Shun-chan!"  
  
"Mou..." pouted Suboshi, but nevertheless, he crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"If something wrong, I just want to let you know, I'm always here. Maybe I could help?" offered Amiboshi, then he smiled and said, "My brother too, if you need another person."  
  
Suboshi rolled his eyes and murmured some one-syllable argument.  
  
"Domou arigatou, I really appreciate it," Shwa-ling replied, bowing slightly, "That's very considerate of you, Amiboshi-sama."  
  
Amiboshi flinched, "I thought I told you just to call me Amiboshi, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Shwa-ling shrugged.  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Okay, Aniki! I want food. Let us go! Ja ne, Shwa-ling-san!" Suboshi dragged Amiboshi off, as Amiboshi gave a helpless wave to Shwa-ling.  
  
"Ugh! The nerve of that boy!!" Shwa-ling fumed, "Just because of that, I am going to learn some stupid basic crap so I will not turn out to be as inconsiderate as Suboshi! Goodness!  
  
~*~  
  
"You are twenty minutes late, Shwa-ling!! How inconsiderate of you!" yelled Shwa-ling's teacher.  
  
"Ugh..." Shwa-ling muttered. [What irony. =P]  
  
~*~  
  
"Shun-chan! What's wrong with you?" Amiboshi asked, as Suboshi clutched his arm, still pulling poor Amiboshi away from where they had just been.  
  
Suboshi grumbled something and ended it with, "That girl looks like she wants to eat you alive."  
  
Amiboshi turned pink and laughed nervously, "There was no sexual imagery in what you said, right?"  
  
"What do YOU think?"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Well, I've lost MY appetite!" Suboshi fumed.  
  
"I guess, me too," seconded Amiboshi.  
  
"And me three."  
  
Hwo-ling smirked as she rounded the corner. Amiboshi and Suboshi stared warily at her as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You two are late," she said simply, leaning against the corner of the building next to her.  
  
"Well, you see," started Amiboshi.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Suboshi joked, getting ready to run off.  
  
Hwo-ling and Amiboshi looked at Suboshi like he had gone mad. Amiboshi snagged Suboshi's collar, just in case Suboshi were to make a white rabbit escape.  
  
"Do you need us, Hwo-ling-sama?" Amiboshi asked politely, feeling like he should chain up Suboshi, who was currently trying to finish his impression of the white rabbit. [O.o That is just wrong, if you think of it. ^.^]  
  
"Actually, I do. And I would appreciate it if you two would hurry up and move your cute little bon-bons over to a nice training session with yours truly." Hwo-ling said, tapping her foot.  
  
Suboshi stopped his movements, "Did you just tell us to 'move our cute little bon-bons' somewhere?"  
  
"Umm, you have a problem with me calling your cute little bon-bons, 'cute little bon-bons?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Suboshi argued, "I really dislike anything like 'pansy ass' and 'cute little bon-bons'"  
  
"Are you guys done yet? I would really appreciate it if you guys stopped talking about bon-bons and stuff," Amiboshi put in.  
  
"Yes, we are done," Suboshi spat out annoyed.  
  
"No, we are not! I think I can choose anytime I want to say anything like that," Hwo-ling countered.  
  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Suboshi muttered, then asked his brother, "Did you understand what she said, Aniki?"  
  
"I think she just meant, you can't stop her from saying what she wants," Amiboshi guessed.  
  
"Perfect! That's exactly what I meant, now let's get a move on," Hwo-ling said, making small shoo-ing motions with her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"PUSH YOU WIMP!!"  
  
Suboshi gasped for breath, sweat trickling down his face. He pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed. His eyes blurred and he closed his eyes, relieved to have stopped.  
  
"Are you okay, Shun-chan?" came his twin's sweet, comforting voice.  
  
Suboshi rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to the beautiful image of Amiboshi hovering over his tired body.  
  
"Hai, I'm still alive, if that's what you wanted to know, Aniki," Suboshi breathed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you wimp, wimp, wimp," said the slave-driver, the one and only Hwo-ling.  
  
Suboshi growled, "What was that, you egotistical woman?"  
  
Hwo-ling glared and said harshly, "We WERE done with today's training, but if you are going to be so nasty about it, we might as well go on!"  
  
"Eep! Gomen ne, Hwo-ling-sama." Suboshi apologized, bowing his head up and down a few times.  
  
"Oh, just go!" Hwo-ling looked slightly embarrassed, "Be here against at eight tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" the twins said together, making Hwo-ling smirk.  
  
"Now scram, please."  
  
Amiboshi waved goodbye and Suboshi dragged him away from the hell-hole they had just been in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, Shwa-ling, you can take a break. That was a great session! You catch on rapidly!" Shwa-ling's teacher smiled happily, putting away dusty scrolls and tablets.  
  
"Arigato," Shwa-ling bowed, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Be back in fifteen minutes!!" yelled her teacher.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Shwa-ling walked out, sighing. This was so boring! She sure did wish she was doing her fortune-telling right now, but nope, she couldn't.  
  
She walked outside and sat down heavily on the steps. Tired, she folded her arms on her knees and put her head down. Her mind drifted to a certain blonde twin, and she was suddenly caught in one of his memories she had obtained a few days ago from him.  
  
~*~flashback/memory~*~[I am not sure of this happening, forgive me, dear readers, I am very, very iffy about this...]  
  
The only feeling present, was worry. It consumed young Koutoku's body, mind, and soul. It was wrapped around him, buried deep in him, and practically hanging over his head. The only thing he could possibly concentrate on right now, was finding his younger twin. Wherever could Shunkaku be?  
  
Outside, a horrible storm was raging. Lightning, thunder, rain, hail, the whole works were pouring and clashing in the sky. The sky was pitch black, unless a bolt of electricity illuminated it, turning it dark gray. Leaves of trees were being stripped off almost effortlessly, while the river began to flood.  
  
Koutoku paced back and forth, silently arguing whether to run out into the storm and face the natural disasters of the earth, or to wait until morning. Instinct and love for his twin prevailed and he grabbed a lantern and rushed for the door, throwing a cloak over his shoulder.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Koutoku watched helplessly as, in a matter of seconds, a tree, as if controlled by invisible strings, was split by lightning and crashed down close to the front door. The tree blazed with fire, but much of the rain controlled the flames from spreading anywhere else.  
  
The older twin could only watch on wearily as the ground became muddier from the overflowing river and trees were torn apart. Feeling only guiltier and more helpless than ever, Koutoku could only doze and hope that the storm would stop shortly.  
  
~*~end of memory~*~[It was horrible, don't hate me, please!]  
  
Shwa-ling pulled her mind away from Amiboshi's memory. She was covered with a light layer of sweat, feeling Amiboshi's worry and guilty deep inside herself, like she had been there, been IN Amiboshi's mind and body.  
  
She took one of her pigtails and unraveled it, doing the same to the other, loosening them because she felt a start of a headache. She sighed, annoyed that she could allow herself to get trapped in a memory, that was not even her own.  
  
'I really like Amiboshi,' she thought, gazing into the gray clouds, the wind teasing her hair. 'I hate Suboshi. No, I do not hate him, he is just very dislikable, I suppose. What am I to do? Amiboshi loves him, ever since...ever. How am I supposed to compete with someone Amiboshi's loves heart, body, and soul? How am I supposed to compete with someone who has been with Amiboshi all his life, even spiritually connected?'  
  
It seemed as if the sky felt her pain. It began to drizzle lightly and Shwa-ling sunk even lower. She might as well give up now, unless...  
  
"Shwa-ling!!!" called her teacher's voice, "Where are you?"  
  
"Coming, coming!" Shwa-ling yelled back, getting up and dusting off her skirt.  
  
'I will plan Suboshi's little demise later,' Shwa-ling's mind worked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Hua-ling was taking her break, leaving food to marinate, stew, cook, steam, and everything. Quite by coincidence, her eldest sister came by, tucking a powdery rag into the waist of her robe.  
  
"One of the patients needs potassium, yet he refuse to take the pills!" Fong-ling informed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uh oh," Hua-ling said, going back into the kitchen.  
  
"I mean, look how small these are!"  
  
Fong-ling held up a pill the size of a dime. Hua-ling's eyes almost bugged out.  
  
"That is SMALL?"  
  
"Haiiiiii," Fong-ling sang out, and then giggled, "Just kidding, but that's how much the patient needs, yet, he can't swallow the pills."  
  
"Hmmm," Hua-ling's eyes glittered creatively, "I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"How about some real authentic banana ice cream? Banana jello? Banana pudding? How about some real authentic bananas, period?"  
  
Fong-ling sighed, shaking her head; Her sisters' were just too weird sometimes.  
  
"Here! Give my regards to the poor guy," Hua-ling opened her sister's hand and gave her a five-banana bunch.  
  
"Arigato," Fong-ling said, staring at the bananas, "Hey, by the way, have you talked to Shwa-chan lately?"  
  
Hua-ling tilted her head, "Mmm," she shook her head, "Nah, I don't remember talking to her, but I saw her at lunch today. She scampered away pretty fast though, if that's what you wanted to know."  
  
"Kind of. You know how she really hates labeling stuff for me?" Fong-ling asked.  
  
Hua-ling winced. Of course she knew. Everyone knew, or at least, everyone heard the arguments. Yes, those arguments sometimes got really loud.  
  
"Well, she was so spaced out. So I had her label some stuff for me," started Fong-ling.  
  
"Fong-chan! Too take advantage of her like that!"  
  
"No, no, but check this out: She never uttered a word of complaint OR any grumble of any sort!"  
  
"NO! You're kidding me!" Hua-ling gasped, "EEE!!! The dessert!!"  
  
Hua-ling quickly rushed to the oven to pull out an assortment of hot, steamy pastries.  
  
"Ooh!! Me, me! Let me have one!" Fong-ling squealed childishly [And she's twenty four?? O.o]  
  
Hua-ling rolled her eyes and lifted a tray for Fong-ling, who cautiously picked up a small one and blew on it, before nibbling on it carefully.  
  
"Anyways, Shwa-ling's acting so weird, if you haven't noticed yet," Fong- ling murmured, popping the last tidbit of the sweet dessert into her mouth.  
  
Hua-ling clapped her hands suddenly, "Oh! I know!"  
  
"Hmm? What do you know?"  
  
"Shwa-chan likes Amiboshi!" Hua-ling breathed excitedly, trying to keep her voice low.  
  
"Ooh!! How could I miss that??" Fong-ling smacked herself in the head, "And I call myself her big sister!"  
  
"Hai. Shwa-ling is just a bundle of joy-"  
  
"-ful trouble," joked Fong-ling.  
  
"Demo," Hua-ling frowned, "If I know our youngest sister correctly...WAII!! The roasted pig!!"  
  
Hua-ling hurriedly rushed over to turn off the heat and reset the timer.  
  
"Okay! Anyways, we both have known Shwa-ling every since she was born, those very interesting fifteen years with her, ne? Well, don't you have a feeling she is..."  
  
"...going to do something nasty to get what she wants?" Fong-ling nodded, "That is what I fear now, should we try to stop her?"  
  
"We HAVE to! Either it is our little sister or Suboshi that is going to be hurt," Hua-ling wrung her hands worriedly.  
  
"I think both of them are going to be hurt," Fong-ling sighed sadly, picking up the bananas from the nearby table, "I have to run now, with these bananas of course, so we should talk later. Ja ne."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Review?!?!?! PLEASE!!! LilPurplFlwr~~feels sad without reviews. ;_; Is the story coming along well? Was the confession too stupid?? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *on knees* Sorry, sorry, SORRY this took so long...so I will waste no time and get right to it. Am I really using the sisters too much?  
  
  
  
~*~Unseen Reflections~*~  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Shwa-chan?" Hua-ling slid open the door to her younger sister's room, "Are you in here?"  
  
The young pigtailed fifteen year old was sitting thoughtfully on her bed, staring out into the drizzling sky. Calmly turning around to face her second oldest sister, she waved nonchalantly at the cook and fell back onto her bed with a tired *Fump* sound.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Hua-ling asked, concerned for her sister, and for the twins safety in the back of her mind.  
  
"Yeah," Shwa-ling murmured, "I'm fine."  
  
"I brought you some soup," Hua-ling said kindly, setting the steaming bowl filled with plenty of vegetables and shredded chicken, "Is there something on your mind? You know, we're sisters. Sisters tell each other important, deep secrets." Hua-ling hinted.  
  
"I'm fine," Shwa-ling repeated, looking a little blankly at the other, "I just think..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Hua-ling asked urgently, wishing that her sister would just come right out and say that she was planning to murder Suboshi.  
  
"...that you're going to spill the soup if you keep rocking the table so hard," finished Shwa-ling, giggling as Hua-ling sheepishly stepped away from the small, fumbling bedside table.  
  
"Hmm..." Hua-ling tried from another perspective, she nudged her sister, "So....do you like anyone Shwa-chan?"  
  
"Kind of," Shwa-ling answered, smiling brightly, remembering how caring and sweet Amiboshi was, "But he doesn't like me back," she said, crestfallen.  
  
"Oh really?" Hua-ling got into the role of the 'I do not know anything' sister, "Who is it?"  
  
"Oh..." Shwa-ling became defensive again, "I don't know if I should tell you. You might tell him..."  
  
'Or does he know already?' the thought struck Shwa-ling.  
  
"Oh! So I know this boy!" Hua-ling said, her eyes lighting up as if a light bulb had just turned on, "Is he...older than you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he...exceedingly older than you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah-hah!" Hua-ling snapped her fingers, "It's Fong-chan's boyfriend!"  
  
"WHA-A-AT??" Shwa-ling yelled, "Are you kidding me??"  
  
Hua-ling laughed, "I was kidding. The guy's like....ten years older than you."  
  
"No shit." Shwa-ling muttered under her breath, hoping her sister would not catch her cursing, which Hua-ling pretended not to.  
  
"Is it....Amiboshi?" her sister teased, her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Shwa-ling blinked a few times before she muttered, "Yeah, so? You got a problem with it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How'd you know?" Shwa-ling asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just this little sister instinct I have about my little sisters," Hua-ling joked, "Now tell me..."  
  
"Tell you what?" Shwa-ling cut in rudely.  
  
"What do you think of Suboshi?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Aniki?" Suboshi called out, walking into the baths.  
  
"Hmmm?" Amiboshi answered, who was presently calmly sitting in the hot spring with his eyes closed.  
  
"CANNONBALL!!!"  
  
"What the...?!?!"  
  
**SPLOOSH!!**  
  
Amiboshi swept his soaking blonde hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you were DOING, Shun-chan?" he asked his brother, who just paddled over to the shallower end of the bath, where Amiboshi currently was.  
  
"I'm preparing for the synchronized swimming event for the Olympics," Suboshi asked, grabbing Amiboshi into a headlock, "I hope you will agree to be my partner or I will have to drown you."  
  
"I might have no choice," Amiboshi said warily, his face only a few inches away from being submerged, "Would it be a wrong time to tell you that you are in the wrong time period?"  
  
"Kind of," Suboshi chuckled and spontaneously ducked underwater, dragging his older twin down with him.  
  
Amiboshi screwed his eyes shut against the hot water and struggled to get away from Suboshi's grip, unless he decided to drown.  
  
Amiboshi's left hand groped around his brother and poked Suboshi on his side. Underwater, Suboshi felt the sudden urge to laugh, so he decided to come up for air for vital reasons.  
  
"Aniki!!" Suboshi gasped, when he finally came into the air-filled atmosphere, "What do you think you were doing??"  
  
Amiboshi started to tickle him, "Be grateful I didn't decided to GRAB anything, Shun-chan dearest!!"  
  
"Ahahahaha!!!" Suboshi squirmed away from his brother, hopping backwards for balance in the water, "Stop, stop, don't come any closer to me!!"  
  
"Awww," Amiboshi pouted, "Just a moment ago, I was practically connected to you underwater. You didn't seem to mind at that moment."  
  
"I didn't know my twin was a ruthless tickler!" Suboshi shot back, hugging himself around the waist.  
  
"Actually, you did know."  
  
"Good point," Suboshi sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, from the direction of where the wall separated the pool into two sections, a bar of soap flew towards the twins, only missing Suboshi by a several good inches.  
  
"What the??" Suboshi muttered, glaring at the wall.  
  
They heard someone splash noisily out of the water and moments later; a toweled Soi was poking her head out from behind the wall.  
  
"Your behavior is starting to get on my nerves," she stated evenly, "Now hand me the soap."  
  
"So you threw this?" Suboshi growled, "Sure, I'll give you the soap BACK!" he slung his arm back to hurl it at the burgundy-haired woman.  
  
"No, Shun!" Amiboshi grabbed the soap out of his brother's hand.  
  
Walking over to where Soi was, Amiboshi gave the soap back to her.  
  
"Sorry about Shun-chan," Amiboshi bowed, "And sorry for bothering you, Soi- sama."  
  
"It's okay...." Soi stalked away, while Amiboshi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi hissed, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"The woman knows how to fry anything, dear Shun," Amiboshi informed, "And notice we are in water. Water conducts electricity!"  
  
"Oh..." Suboshi looked down at his wet body and water up to his stomach, "Why didn't you tell me that before??"  
  
The flutist sighed, "Because, I thought you would know by now."  
  
Amiboshi went to the edge of the pool to pull himself out.  
  
"Mou....." Suboshi pulled on a sad face, "Where are you going??"  
  
"Out?" Amiboshi turned back to his brother, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Notice we ask a lot of questions..." Suboshi said, tapping a finger on his cheek, "Well, I was asking because I want you to stay here with me. Please??"  
  
Amiboshi leaned his back against the smooth edge of the pool. Suboshi slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Please, Aniki?" Suboshi murmured, placing his hands on Amiboshi's shoulders and leaning towards his twin.  
  
Amiboshi closed the gap between them and captured his brother's lips with his own. Suboshi murmured something very softly, incoherent to both him and his older twin. The flutist wrapped his arms around his younger twin's slim waist and pulled him closer. The younger one, in turn, wrapped his arms around Amiboshi's neck and slowly worked his tongue into Amiboshi's mouth.  
  
"You do know you are conducting these actions in public, right?"  
  
Both brothers pulled away from each other quickly, only to meet the icy blue eyes of Nakago, with Tomo following him quite closely. [Whew! What a stalker! ^.^]  
  
Amiboshi flushed while Suboshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Nakago-sama, I know I am doing horrible, disgusting, terrible things in the public bath. Please forgive me," Suboshi raised an eyebrow, his voice laced thickly with sarcasm, that any of the stupidest people would realize it.  
  
"Why you impudent little child," Nakago snarled, "How dare you mock me??"  
  
"Who says I was mocking you?" Suboshi smirked, "Because if you are going to say yourself, then I don't think anyone really listens to what you -"  
  
"And we will be out of your way, Nakago-sama," Amiboshi finally reacted, dragging himself and pulling his brother also out of the hot pool.  
  
"Chotto matte, Aniki!"  
  
"Sheesh, he doesn't even have the decency to put a towel around himself," Nakago muttered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Suboshi's....okay..." Shwa-ling put in slowly.  
  
Her sister gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Okay, okay," Shwa-ling muttered, "Suboshi's is just...there."  
  
Hua-ling sweatdropped. 'Gee, wasn't that helpful,' she thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
Suddenly right outside the halls, the two sisters started to hear some commotion.  
  
"ANIKI!!"  
  
Hua-ling and Shwa-ling both sweatdropped. They knew that voice all too well.  
  
"For the sake of Seiryuu!! I want a TOWEL for myself, dammit!"  
  
Both sisters almost fell over.  
  
"What is going -" Shwa-ling slide open the door noisily and then gaped at Suboshi's state of attire, or the complete lack of it.  
  
Fortunately, Suboshi had pulled his brother in front of him and his back was pressed against the opposite wall.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shwa-ling and Hua-ling," Amiboshi helplessly waved at the chef and pigtailed girl, who almost got a nosebleed.  
  
"Tsk, indecency, indecency," Hua-ling scolded, before retrieving a towel from Shwa-ling's room and tossing it at the younger twin who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Arigato-gozaimasu," Suboshi quickly thanked, gratefully wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping away from his brother.  
  
"Let's not see anymore stark nakedness around here anymore, Suboshi-sama," Hua-ling teased, "What were you doing anyways?"  
  
"My DEAREST brother here that I LOVE very much dragged me out of the bath without a towel just because he was scared Nakago-the-idiot would probably chi-blast me through the fountain and back."  
  
"That definitely sounds like Nakago-sama," Hua-ling laughed while Shwa-ling glared death towards Suboshi.  
  
"And now," Suboshi narrowed his eyes at Shwa-ling, "I think I will take my hot, sexy lover to my room with me. Come, Aniki, my lovely twin."  
  
"I'm not a dog, Shun-chan," Amiboshi blushed heavily. Did Suboshi just say those words in public? Goodness, that brother of his was just a handful of trouble.  
  
Shwa-ling almost fainted. 'They are...together??' her mind screamed at her, 'It can't be true!' Yes. Denial already.  
  
"Aww, have fun," teased Hua-ling, completely unfazed and happy that things were more than normal again. And the caged palace birds will sing again. ^.^;;  
  
Then her eyes widened. 'Now Shwa-ling knows....'  
  
"Better keep your paws off of my Aniki," Suboshi hissed at younger girl, who in turn felt like she could catch on fire any moment now, "He is mine. Forever and ever and more than that."  
  
With that message given to his 'rival', Suboshi proceeded to forcefully pull Amiboshi away to their room.  
  
Once Shwa-ling and Hua-ling got back into the room and Shwa-ling gently closed the door, she snapped.  
  
"OH, THAT BOY IS DE-E-E-E-E-E-EAD!!!!!!!" Shwa-ling screamed, her eyes ablaze and hands just itching to wrap around Suboshi's throat.  
  
"Ca-a-a-alm down, little sister," Hua-ling advised, forcefully sitting Shwa- ling down on the bed.  
  
"NO WAY!" Shwa-ling snapped. With just steam she was spouting, her name could have changed to Kai-Shwa(Boiling Water)-ling.  
  
"Yes way," Hua-ling said firmly, "Now, I think you better give up on Amiboshi."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, no??" Hua-ling asked, surprised that her smart little sister could be so dense in terms of love.  
  
"I never give up." Shwa-ling declared, "And I am not going to start now, okay? This is war between me and Suboshi."  
  
"That does not sound good...." Hua-ling murmured, thinking 'Alright, my sister is a psychopath....'  
  
"You might think I'm crazy..." Shwa-ling started.  
  
'No, duh!' Hua-ling mentally yelled, but kept silent.  
  
"...but I'm not," finished Shwa-ling.  
  
'Su-u-u-u-u-u-u-ure,' Hua-ling immediately thought, but sighed.  
  
"I should talk to Fong-chan about this," Hua-ling informed Shwa-ling, who snapped her head up.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Shwa-ling stared disbelievingly at her sister.  
  
"No," Hua-ling shook her head.  
  
"And why not??"  
  
"Fong-ling has the right to know," explained Hua-ling, 'And she might be able to help me fix this!' she thought.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, young lady," Hua-ling waggled a finger at Shwa-ling, "It's for your own good."  
  
"Uh huh. Right," came Shwa-ling's suspicious voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa," Amiboshi finally wrenched his arm away from Suboshi's grip when they entered their room, "Calm yourself, brother dearest."  
  
Suboshi was practically breathing steam also, "That girl is out to get you. You can see it in her eyes. She looks like she wants to -"  
  
Amiboshi sighed and rolled his eyes skywards. Suboshi was in front of him, pacing back and forth and ranting about the "obsessed girl". The flutist messaged his head for a second before starting to dress, while his brother obliviously CONTINUED to whine, complain, talk, talk, and, well, talk.  
  
After Amiboshi was all dressed, he walked over to his brother and grasped Suboshi around the waist, pulling the younger twin back against him firmly.  
  
"Be quiet, Shun-chan," Amiboshi muttered, "I command thee."  
  
"But, ANIKI," Suboshi whined, "What if she comes between us??"  
  
"Nothing or nobody is going to come between us," Amiboshi said quietly, kissing Suboshi's naked collarbone, making the younger one shiver, "I can make a promise of that."  
  
"No you can't," Suboshi breathed, tilting his head slightly to one side to give Amiboshi better access, "I don't think anyone can."  
  
"I can try then," Amiboshi whispered, running one hand across his brother's firm chest, "Could you promise me the same?"  
  
"Damn...straight..." Suboshi leaned his head backwards and kissed his older twin near the ear, before slowly rotating his body until he faced the flute player.  
  
"Good," Amiboshi hissed, "And what do you suggest we do to seal this little promise of ours?"  
  
"Oh I have a few....fun ideas," Suboshi grinned like a wildcat and kissed his brother passionately on the lips, "For starters, I want you to know, I'm not going on the bottom without a fight."  
  
"And you'll surely lose that fight."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Was it that bad? Do I need more practice? Please review! Thanks!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter has NO sisters... ^^ It moves along very quickly....review about it please!  
  
~*~Unseen Reflections~*~  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Suboshi shifted in his half-conscious state and felt around for a certain mirror image of himself. Finding nobody next to him, Suboshi waited for several minutes to see if there would be any movement indicating his brother's appearance. None.  
  
Grumbling and muttering about where his mean, inconsiderate brother could have disappeared to, Suboshi rubbed his eyes and opened them, both grateful and annoyed that it was still dark outside. Who ever would want bright sunlight shining in their eyes? But who ever wanted to wake up this early in the morning? It was practically still night! Definitely not any sane person Suboshi knew.  
  
"Aniki has gone insane," Suboshi concluded to himself, slowly and unwillingly pulling himself out of the covers and shivering as the blankets slid off his body and the cold air hit his warm skin.  
  
Suboshi was about to stand up to obtain some clothes, but when he touched the floor he almost lost all warm blood circulation. He felt like he was going to stand on ice. But to his good fortune, next to the bed, Amiboshi's clothes were still folded and waiting to be worn.  
  
"Aniki is walking around in his PJ's?" Suboshi muttered to himself, picking up the clothes.  
  
But still grateful to have clothes near him, Suboshi donned on his brother's clothes and walked out of their room to find his brother. The flute was gone, but Suboshi was definitely sure his brother would not have gone outside to play it in such thin clothes. The wind was able to blow what seemed to be rivers of ice through anything that was not at least a few inches thick. Yes, very cold wind.  
  
As he walked down the halls, Suboshi bumped into Soi, who was already wearing all her armor and such.  
  
"Amiboshi," Soi's eyes traveled over Suboshi's image, "Didn't I tell you to go see Nakago-sama?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Suboshi said politely, trying to act exactly as his older twin always does, "I went to put on some clothes, that's all."  
  
"I see, Amiboshi," Soi said, surprising Suboshi. No rude remark? What's going on?  
  
'So this is how people treat you when you are polite to them. Interesting, very interesting,' Suboshi mused to himself.  
  
"So where is Nakago-sama?" Suboshi dared to venture and ask.  
  
"Where the prayers are conducted, of course," Soi said, blinking at whom she thought was Amiboshi, "Didn't I tell you that already?"  
  
"Hai, Soi-sama," Suboshi said respectfully, "Demo, I'm a little forgetful this morning."  
  
"If you say so, Amiboshi," Soi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before walking past Suboshi.  
  
"Whew," Suboshi breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Seiryuu we're twins."  
  
"I'm almost certain I told the boy where Nakago-sama was only about twenty minutes ago...." Soi murmured to herself.  
  
Finding the facts seemed to not fit exactly, Soi decided to dismiss it. Lucky Suboshi...  
  
~*~  
  
"That's enough, Amiboshi," Nakago said, holding his hand up to signal him to pause, "That was fine. You are prepared."  
  
"Prepared for what, Nakago-sama?" Amiboshi asked, slowly lowering his flute from his lips, mentally grimacing at the victims that Nakago had ordered him to use as examples.  
  
"The Suzaku Seven's last constellation, Chriko, has not been found yet," Nakago stated clearly, his blue eyes scanning over Amiboshi's image.  
  
'So, you have a point?' one of Amiboshi's inner voices commented snidely. Gee, that one sounded too much like his younger twin.  
  
"And...?" Amiboshi trailed off, softly questioning the blonde shogun of what was going on.  
  
"I thought you would have more sense than your brother," Nakago raised an eyebrow at the fifteen year old, looking down upon him distastefully.  
  
'I resent that remark!' the little inner voice blurted out again, while Amiboshi mentally slapped it. It WAS normal to be a cranky, annoying person in the morning, right?  
  
"We need you to pose as Chiriko," Nakago said, hefting a small sigh as if Amiboshi should have already known.  
  
"Why me?" Amiboshi rudely blurted out, before he shut his mouth and rephrased what was blurted out, "I meant, shouldn't someone more experienced be more suitable for such a mission?"  
  
"You're good enough," Nakago said, quite insultingly, "Besides, it was either you or your brother. We need one of you here at the palace for communication reasons. And Suboshi is far from being ready for anything."  
  
Amiboshi expected the Suboshi-like voice to complain about that insult, but instead another pacified little voice pointed out, 'Better you than Shun- chan. Be he ready or not, you don't want Shun in danger.'  
  
The Suboshi-like voice finally came back to life and started screaming at Amiboshi, 'WHAT? You are going to leave?? You liar! Traitor! Backstabber! Promise-breaker! You know what?? Shun is going to hate you forever!!!'  
  
'Shun-chan will be safe, not among enemies,' the practical voice reminded the flutist again.  
  
Amiboshi gulped and then asked clearly, "Okay, Nakago-sama. So what do I have to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi reached the shrine room, realizing on his walk there, that his brother was treated nicer. Many wonders why...  
  
From outside the heavy closed doors, Suboshi heard light strains of Amiboshi's flute. Listening more closely, Suboshi could hear the last few measures of the melodic tune slow down and then completely stop.  
  
'Does Aniki really practice THAT much?' Suboshi questioned himself in wonderment, and then he snapped his fingers and said out loud, "Aniki had to see Nakago...so that means..."  
  
Suspiciously, the younger twin slowly opened the heavy door a crack to see what was going on. Sensing no one in the halls near him, he peeked into the darkened room, being able to discern two figures, one his brother and the other one Nakago.  
  
Annoyingly, his brother was speaking way too softly and Suboshi could not hear a word coming out of Amiboshi's mouth. Too bad Suboshi could not even see his twin clearly, or else he might have been able to at least ASSUME what his brother was mumbling about.  
  
"....And Suboshi is far from being ready for anything."  
  
Suboshi's teeth gritted as he silently resented that comment to the power of twenty. Just because he was not like oh-high-and-mighty Nakago-sama...  
  
"Okay, Nakago-sama. So what do I have to do?"  
  
Suboshi's mouth fell open and he sucked in a ragged breath. Just WHAT was his brother agreeing to do? And from the sound of Amiboshi's tone of voice, he was trying to be firm.  
  
'Probably not trying to act like a wimp in front of Nakago,' Suboshi's mind snidely commented.  
  
Nakago was speaking again, "You're leaving tomorrow. That's pretty much it. What you tell the idiotic Suzaku warriors...I will figure it out by then. All you need to do now is, I suppose, tell your brother."  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi's head swirled. Tell...Shun-chan? Could he actually do that? Hurt his brother or hurt him the same by not telling him. Oh, wait, no matter what, he needs to know...  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi almost fell onto his knees, but instead he gently closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Finally, not being able to take it any longer, Suboshi slid down and sat down on the cold floor, wiping a few stray tears away angrily. His brother would agree to this? Even after what they have been through? Are promises not forever? Well, whatever it is, Amiboshi must have agreed to it. Suboshi had heard it with his own two ears.  
  
"Hey, you," came Soi's publically-unknown motherly voice, "What are you sitting down there moping about? Nakago finished telling you the plan?"  
  
"Yeah," Suboshi said dully.  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad, Amiboshi," Soi pointed out, "You get away from this stuffy old place. The Suzaku Seven won't even tell the difference from you and the real Chiriko."  
  
Suboshi's mind reacted to this bit of information. How could he forget that little detail? They were sending his beloved twin into the evil clutches of Suzaku warriors...  
  
Soi waved a hand in front of Suboshi's face, or whom she thought was Amiboshi, "Daijoubu, daijoubu. I think you're going to be fine."  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu," Suboshi said listlessly, but felt someone start to push again the door.  
  
'Oh no!' Suboshi scrambled up from his sitting position as he brother slowly pushed open the door and closed it again.  
  
Surprised to see his brother conversing with Soi so calmly (And the fact he was up so early in the morning), Amiboshi squinted cautiously at his brother before turning to Soi and saying, "Nakago-sama wanted to see you, Soi-sama."  
  
"I already knew that," Soi said coldly, sweeping past Amiboshi and pulling the door open for herself.  
  
Amiboshi, a little surprised at Soi's coldness towards him, turned to his brother, his eyes scanning over Suboshi's clothes, "Your clothes..."  
  
Suboshi quickly grabbed his older twin's hand and began dragging him away from the door, where Soi had hesitantly stopped, and could still hear the twins.  
  
"Shun-chan! I was looking for you," Suboshi said awkwardly to Amiboshi, who raised an eyebrow at his antics.  
  
"N-nani?" Amiboshi questioned, while Suboshi still was forcefully pulling him and had finally reached a destination where they were way out of Soi's hearing range.  
  
"Ohayo, Aniki!" Suboshi rephrased, mentally giggling at himself.  
  
Amiboshi gave him a big-brother glare, the infamous what-have-you-done look, and Suboshi cowered, "Shun-chan....."  
  
"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident! I didn't do anything that bad! I swear!" Suboshi started to babble.  
  
"Stop, stop," Amiboshi said, gently covering Suboshi's mouth with his in a very soft kiss, "Start slowly. What's going on?"  
  
Suboshi pouted, leaning towards his brother again and hugging him, "You should tell me first."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Amiboshi narrowed his eyes at his younger twin that he was holding possessively in his arms, "You have a lot of explaining to do. My clothes, for one thing, and Soi glaring at me like she would only glare at you?"  
  
Suboshi sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Now safely in their own room and wearing their own clothes, the two teenagers were lazily sprawled on Amiboshi's bed.  
  
"Okay, little brother, now spill," Amiboshi commanded, turning his fixed gaze on his brother who was guiltily shifting around on the covers.  
  
"I woke up and found you gone...." Suboshi started, looking pleadingly at his brother for hopeful acknowledgement that finding your big brother gone in the morning was horrible.  
  
"Okay...?" Amiboshi waited for more.  
  
"And it was really cold....so I put on your clothes that you had conveniently placed beside me," Suboshi gestured to the clothes that Amiboshi was now wearing.  
  
"Okay...even though I was walking around in thin clothing myself," Amiboshi pointed out, but shook his head, "And?"  
  
"So I went to look for you, because....because I do that," Suboshi said, a little flustered at the intense look in Amiboshi's eyes, "And....Soi thought I was you," he squeaked out.  
  
"Well, that explains it," Amiboshi sighed quietly, and ran his hand through his still-messy blonde hair, "And?"  
  
"That's about it...?" Suboshi trailed off, wanting to see if his brother was trustworthy enough to tell him the truth or lie to him about what he has to do.  
  
"Demo, why were you outside the prayer r-" Amiboshi started to question.  
  
"Eh!" Suboshi interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Amiboshi's question, "I have something to ask YOU, dearest brother."  
  
Amiboshi mentally gulped, his mind screaming at him about lying and betrayal, "What is it?" he asked, grateful that his voice was not faltering.  
  
"Soi happened to mention 'the plan' to me," Suboshi's eyes set into half- narrowed slits, training on his older twin, as if trying to peer into the depths of Amiboshi's soul, "Something with...the Suzaku Seven?"  
  
Amiboshi blanched visibly.  
  
"Spill it," Suboshied ordered and then had another thought, "Oh...right...."  
  
"What?" Amiboshi gave his brother a nervous glance.  
  
Firmly pushing his brother on his back, Suboshi straddled the surprised flutist under him and grinned, "Now you can't run away like you usually try to do."  
  
Amiboshi blushed lightly, "N-nani?"  
  
"You heard me correctly, brother dearest. Now tell me *everything* or else I won't take responsibility for my actions," Suboshi murmured huskily, playing with the cloth around Amiboshi's waist.  
  
"Well, you see, Shun..." Amiboshi started to say, getting a more than just a little nervous while his brother's nimble fingers were trailing down so painstakingly slow.  
  
"Uh huh...?" Suboshi paused, "Out with it, before I find...other methods of removing the information from you..."  
  
Even threatened, Amiboshi let his lips curve upwards into a small smirk, "Will these 'other methods' be fun?"  
  
Suboshi snorted and repositioned himself until he was half lying on top of his brother, "You hentai. Just tell me so I don't die of suspense."  
  
Amiboshi turned serious again, "Okay, Shun-chan, I'll tell you."  
  
"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Suboshi gave his brother a suspicious look that said, 'Try anything funny and you will be seriously injured'.  
  
"Hai, hai. The truth," Amiboshi groaned inwardly.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was the chapter? I know it wasn't that good. **sighs sadly** Please review about it? Any good, bad, boring parts you would like to point out? U.U; 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Someone smack me. . I beg you, please review on this chapter. This is the shortest, shortest chapter I have ever written. But for the ending, I want to get some suggestions for it. ^^ Please continue reading.  
  
~*~Unseen Reflections~*~  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi took a deep necessary breath, fiddling with the edge of his clothes, "Shun-chan....I....I have to go to Hong-nan."  
  
An electric jolt flew through Suboshi, who froze where he was, his mind swirling. His brother told him the truth....did he expect that the flutist would not? Maybe. Was it just because he would not want to hurt his little brother? Possibly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Suboshi asked, playing off his "I-don't-know-anything" plan, "I don't think I heard you correctly, Aniki, repeat that?"  
  
"You heard me clearly," his older brother whispered quietly, "Gomenasai. I have to protect my only living family member, my best friend, my brother, the love of my life. I have to protect you with my life, Shunkaku. You have to understand....."  
  
"Well, I *do NOT*!!" Suboshi blew up, all the suppressed anxiety, tension, disbelief all happily released by throwing a childish fit, "This is SO absurd!! Impossible!! I REFUSE to let you go anywhere!!"  
  
"Shun, onegai," Amiboshi begged, taking his beloved twin's hands in his own, "It's for your own good."  
  
His younger brother wrenched his hands away from his, tears welling in his eyes. Trying to control himself, Suboshi hugged himself tightly, shifting away from his comforting big brother.  
  
"How about you? You think if you die tens of thousands of miles away from where I am, will be for my own good? No-o-o-o, I don't think so!!!" Suboshi shot back, his weapon appearing around him suddenly, making the flutist quirk a surprised eyebrow, very warily staring at the swirling ryuusuisei.  
  
"I won't allow it!!" Suboshi repeated again, his amber eyes turning into smoldering fire.  
  
The ryuusuisei wrapped itself around Amiboshi's wrists and then looped itself around one of the bedposts, as Suboshi roughly shoved his brother into a lying position, straddling the flutist.  
  
"Shun-"  
  
Soft droplets fell from his brother's eyes, splashing and absorbing into the cloth on Amiboshi's body.  
  
"So you lied to me anyways?" Suboshi's voice cracked, as the younger twin blinked rapidly, refusing to reach up and wipe away his tears if it meant he would have to lift his hands from his brother.  
  
"Shun-chan, I didn't lie....." Amiboshi felt like he should take that phrase back, because he really had unknowingly lied to his brother, the future bringing nothing but unbearable pain and loneliness for the both of them.  
  
The door of their room slid open suddenly, Shwa-ling calling out, "Amiboshi?"  
  
Immediately she saw a spinning orb of the infamous ryuusuisei spinning right for her face with Suboshi's enraged voice screaming out, "GET THE FUCK AWAY, YOU DAMN GIRL!"  
  
Gasping, she dropped to her knees, the ryuusuisei slamming into the wall behind her, making a good sized ruined dent in the building.  
  
Down the hall, Hua-ling gaped as she was had just rounded the corridor to stop her sister from bothering the twins.  
  
"Suboshi!!" Hua-ling directed at the younger twin as she pulled her shaking little sister up onto her feet, while Suboshi pulled his ryuusuisei out of the wall and summoned it back into the room.  
  
Amiboshi remained speechless as his brother weapon swirled around maliciously around Suboshi's body, ready at any time to unrepentantly unleash an attack on anyone.  
  
"What do you want?" Suboshi spat, glaring daggers at the two girls, "I would close the door and leave us alone for the time being if I were you."  
  
"You heard the man," Hua-ling told her little sister, who was still wide- eyed in shock from a sharp spinning ball hurled right at her face.  
  
The door slid shut with a quick motion, as Suboshi snapped his attention back to his brother, who was slightly flushed.  
  
"You're such a liar. A pretty good one too," Suboshi muttered spitefully.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Amiboshi cried helplessly, his body aching from everything, keeping himself from breaking down in front of his brother, "I'll see you again. I'm positive. We'll both be alive, we'll win this damn war, and everything will be great....."  
  
"So you're leaving tomorrow?" his twin murmured softly, giving no comment on his brother's little positive speech.  
  
The flutist lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I eavesdropped," Suboshi answered bluntly, his face deadpan.  
  
"Impersonating me and eavesdropping at the same time, eh Shun?" Amiboshi gave a small grin, feeling that he needed to break the thick tension in the air, "You really *should* be punished for that...."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, but I have to stop there. I want to know who wants a lemon in this. ^.~ Because this could lead into a lemon if the majority of reviews on this chapter want a NC-17 scene in the next chapter.....if not, comment against it, and I'll return to a regular chapter of Suboshi getting mad at Ami-chan. ^.~. Should I take the risk of getting deleted? (Like my recent joint account gone by the name of "utsukushii tenshi", a good combination of Futago no Seishi and my writing.) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well...I know you all hate me, just don't hurt me because it's so bad. I was re-reading all my writing, and it's all crap. I was about to cry.  
  
The area between *...* is the area where FUTAGO NO SEISHI AND I RP-ED. So a fraction of this chapter is co-written by that sweetie. She's a fantastic writer, so go check her stuff out.  
  
LIME WARNING! =.= You can't delete me for just a lime. XD  
  
  
  
~*~Unseen Reflections~*~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"Shut up!" Suboshi yelled, glaring through the sheen of tears, "Don't try and seduce me when I'm mad at you!"  
  
Amiboshi blinked, mentally finding what his brother said very amusing, but in the situation, it was not appropriate to laugh. Instead, he settled for a sigh and reached for his brother's face. Soft fingertips came to contact with a damp face. The flutist pulled his brother down, capturing the matching pair of lips with his own. Suboshi let his eyes close as he responded to his brother. He felt another tear drip slowly down his face, followed by more.  
  
He would miss his brother. Sure, it was obvious, but there were really no words to describe it. It was simple...Suboshi would miss his aniki. The one that made him feel safe during storms, the one that took care of him and defended him all his life, the one that shared his first kiss, the one that saved him from the consequences of his impertinence...it even hurt *thinking* about separation.  
  
But it was to be done. Nothing could change it. Suboshi could only reluctantly realize that even his death could not stop a certain shogun from dragging his brother off. Connection or no connection, Suboshi felt like a prize in a cereal box. Nearly useless, whereupon, the cereal was what was of more importance.  
  
Pulling away from Suboshi, who had begun to turn a sweet kiss into something more passionate and insistent, Amiboshi hugged his brother tightly, letting the younger twin rest his tired body upon his own.  
  
"I'll come back," Amiboshi reassured, running his fingers soothingly through the messy blond strands of hair, "Remember, Shun-chan, I'll only be there long enough to gain their trust, right? If I'm posing as the last Suzaku seishi, it won't be long until I have ruined their summoning and then I'll be able to come right home."  
  
Suboshi could only sniffle, the stage of anger and denial over, and melancholy settling over him, "Then?"  
  
"Then I'll really show you what forever means."  
  
~*~  
  
"Shwa-ling, honey...are you feeling okay?" Fong-ling asked, stepping cautiously next to the bed where her cowering sister was curled up.  
  
"Iie," the fifteen-year-old shuddered.  
  
"How are you feeling?" her oldest sister said, gently rubbing the young girl's back.  
  
"It...hurts."  
  
Mentally grimacing at her broken sibling, Fong-ling could only ask why.  
  
"I don't know," Shwa-ling began to whisper, more to herself than her sister, "I hated Suboshi-san for acting like he did, but I understand now...it was my fault...but when he looked at me with such hate in his eyes...like he would kill me without a doubt...it scared me. And..."  
  
"But you like Suboshi and liked being his friend?"  
  
"Hai...that is...when we *were* friendly with each other. For just that short time...he was fun to talk to...but..." Shwa-ling trailed off.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"Konnichiwa, Suboshi-sama!" Shwa-ling sped up and fell into step beside the tired teen, whose weapon that had been practiced with for the past three hours was wrapped securely around his waist. Harsh...  
  
"Hey, you," Suboshi managed a smile for her, giving her braids a light pull, "How's my most annoying magician lately?"  
  
She just giggled, "I'm fine," she answered, "How about you, Psycho-maniac?"   
  
"It's telekinetic," the blonde retorted with a playful flick at her tousled bangs, "I'm...doing okay too."  
  
"I learned something interesting...don't tell my sensei though," she pulled at Suboshi's sleeve, shrinking closer to the teen and lowering her voice.  
  
"Hmm, sounds devious," Suboshi pulled together a scary imitation of his older twin's serious expression, "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Suboshi-sama!" Shwa-ling burst out laughing, having not been able to actually picture the real Amiboshi saying something like that, "But look!"  
  
She drew a Chinese symbol in front of her and, with a swift movement, had it attached onto Suboshi's headband.  
  
"Nani...?"  
  
Hearing a telltale sizzling in the middle of the band of cloth, the boy quickly stripped of the cloth and held it in front of him, letting go the second it caught into a burst of flames.  
  
"I liked that one too..." Suboshi joked, waving the smoke and ash away with a careless hand, "Oh well, it was Aniki's anyways...."  
  
The change in his eyes was unmistakable when Amiboshi's came into his brother's mind at moment....  
  
~*~  
  
"I realized the transformation now, how he acted so strange. Amiboshi-sama too," Shwa-ling murmured pensively.   
  
"Oh...Shwa-ling sweetie," Fong-ling murmured soothingly, moving to sit closer to the fifteen-year old, "I know you liked and admired both of them deeply, me too, as does Hua-chan and Hwo-chan, but..."  
  
"You think that my love for him is not true love?" the girl muttered with her head buried in her folded arms with a blanket thrown half-on and half-off her head.  
  
"That...was what I planned on attempting to convince you of..." the healer said, with a fruitless attempt for humor.  
  
Receiving no answer from her younger sister, Fong-ling cast one last sad glance at her silence sibling before leaving the girl alone.  
  
Taking a large gulp for oxygen into her aching lungs, Shwa-ling tried to clear her thoughts and sort through everything carefully. She truly loved Amiboshi and Suboshi, both, but what particularly drew her to Amiboshi particularly? She felt everything that one would when "in love" as they said: Jealousy with one action, Longing with the absence, Happiness and Contentment with one special word...  
  
But Suboshi? She did not *pine* for him, per say, not did she get jealous when someone was too close to him, but she was happiness and content with him...  
  
So where does that leave Shwa-ling?  
  
~*~  
  
"Forever may be for the future, but what of the present?"  
  
Waiting for a response to his challenge, Suboshi pushed himself up off the flutist slightly to stare into his twin's brightly glazed eyes.  
  
"W-what?" Amiboshi asked with a doubtful look, his arms still wrapped around Suboshi's waist comfortably.  
  
"What do you think it means...?" Suboshi asked quietly, lowering his head to capture his beloved twin's mouth in a warm, heart melting kiss, his tongue slowly pushing its way into the submissive cavern.  
  
Amiboshi could not help but tense a little before relaxing, vaguely wondering if they both needed to find some solace and reassurance from such turbulent news. Responding slowly, Amiboshi moved his arms from the possessive hug around the slim waist and began to work on the tie that was obstructing him from bare skin.  
  
Seemingly ignoring his twin's intentions of de-clothing him, Suboshi pulled away from the soft chaste kisses and traveled downwards slightly to suck on the flutist's tilted neck. A soft groan only influenced Suboshi to go further, as he worked diligently on marking his brother as his own.  
  
Uncharacteristic desire was burning in the usually passive twin. Amiboshi yanked viciously at the stubborn knot around his brother's clothes. The older twin blushed when he heard his otouto chuckle at his impatience.  
  
"Is there a...problem, aniki...?" Suboshi whispered in mock innocence next to his brother's ear, before he kissed his brother's jaw line wickedly, moving painstakingly slow as he nibbled delicately on the sensitive earlobe, earning a shudder from his older twin.  
  
Keeping deliberately silent, Amiboshi let a smirk grace his face when he finally got that awful hindrance of cloth undone and carelessly let it drop upon the floor next to the bed they were currently on.  
  
"Hn. No problem," Amiboshi murmured deviously, sliding his arms up Suboshi's top, blatantly hinting that Suboshi should be without a shirt in the next few seconds unless he wanted it violently taken away.  
  
Cooperating surprisingly well with his twin's wishes, Suboshi hissed when he felt the slight chill hit his topless form. The thought was wiped clean when the flutist quickly kissed him hard with enough passion and wild domination to leave Suboshi in an almost incoherent state.  
  
Using his brother's hazy state to his advantage, Amiboshi flipped their positions, having enough of being captured beneath his brother in sweet torture. Smirking at the astonished squeak that came from his twin, Amiboshi straddled his brother.  
  
*Suboshi glared stubbornly up at his brother, hands flying to his twin's lithe body and pulling impatiently at the clothing covering the form. It wasn't a matter that he didn't like having Amiboshi above him, slender legs spread around his own; it was merely a matter that he wanted to see how his brother would react, see how aggressive he'd become to force him into submission. The thought of flirting with fire intrigued him, and only spurred him on further, a teasing smirk crossing over his face.  
  
"Think you can handle getting me under control, Aniki?"  
  
Suboshi's hands were working at loosening the sash that held the outfit together, desiring the sight of pale skin. The older of the two arched an eyebrow, regarding his twin with a touch of amusement flitting over his sculpted features.  
  
"Get you under control?"  
  
Amiboshi allowed the questing hands to untie his outfit, watching as it was promptly thrown to the side by aforementioned hands. There was a short pause before a wicked little smile curved his full lips and he leaned over, snatching up the sash, his hands quick in their movements. He managed to wrap the cloth around Suboshi's hands quickly, lifting up and tying them to the bedpost, grinning down at the hazel orbs, widened with shock, that were staring back up at him.  
  
"I don't think it'll be so difficult..."  
  
He always did wonder what Suboshi would look like, tied up so.  
  
The younger twin tugged at the makeshift restraint, frustration having wiped off the traces of surprise on his face. Wincing slightly when he realized that he was given next to no room to move around his wrists.  
  
Suboshi could only bitterly take a mental note that he should never play with fire again. Because it burned you right back. He narrowed his eyes at his cool, calm twin hovering teasingly over his own half-clothed body and growled, feeling the warm ache increase when his brother was refraining from touching him. When did life get so unfair?  
  
A soft chuckle forced its way past Amiboshi's lips as he smiled at his twin, licking his lips a bit, arched an eyebrow and asked innocently as the silence dragged on, "What's a matter, Shun-chan...? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He leaned down, the smirk still dancing over his lips before brushing them against Suboshi's, mouth teasing over soft flesh and tongue slipping in to feel the warm cavern inside. Idle hands dropped down to bare skin, skimming over the smooth surface and brushing past hardened nipples. His fingertips stroked over the nubs lazily, his mouth still working against his twin's, the kiss sending a heady rush of blood surging south, his breath hitching in his throat momentarily.  
  
Unable to stay stubbornly silent for long around his twin, Suboshi moaned softly into his brother's mouth. He wanted to envelope Amiboshi in his arms. He wanted to touch his brother, to live out his fantasies, but for one reason, never did he dream he would be the one that was immobilized. Though, Suboshi could only assume, when passion intoxicated your body, no one could act or comprehend normally anymore.  
  
Feeling his older brother pull away to breathe quickly, Suboshi muttered, "Oh, the cat's got my tongue alright," before he leaned up slightly to recapture his brother's soft lips.  
  
Amiboshi chuckled softly into the kiss, returning it fervently while letting his hands traverse the canvas of his twin's skin, feeling each curve and nuance of the body. Reluctantly his lips pulled away, dragging down the slender column of the neck beneath, tasting the fresh skin and suckling softly, hands toying at the waistband of the pants covering slim legs and willowy hips. A single hand trailed lower, coming in contact with hardened flesh covered by soft fabric rather quickly, his hand cupping over the bulge and kneading gently. The sounds escaping from the body beneath him were intoxicating, leaving him feeling a rush through his body that left his nerves singing and the area at the apex of his legs throbbing gently. It was more than Amiboshi could have imagined, the way his brother was reacting beneath him; simply delicious, and he wanted to revel in it as long as possible.  
  
Almost crying out with the rush of emotions that coursed throughout his body, igniting nerves on fire, Suboshi arched shamefully into his brother's touch. Something tugged within him that kept repeating over and over again that life just could not get any better than this, and heaven and hell probably would not have done any better. But the fact that bothered the younger twin was that his brother had absolute control, which not only was unfair, but incredibly frustrating, seeing that Amiboshi had lost no clothes whatsoever. Trying to keep his urges down to a somewhat minimal level enough to get his request through, Suboshi wrenched even harder at his bonded hands, still unsuccessful, but damn, no one could stop him from getting what he wanted.  
  
Lifting his head up, an eyebrow arched elegantly, the older of the two eyed the bound hands which were currently in the process of tugging futilely at the makeshift bonds. A lazy smile crossed over his lips as he sat up, rocking his hips slowly against his twin's, making a soft sound as their hardened sexes came into contact through fabric, a painfully delicious friction caused from the movements. His eyes lidded a bit, licking at his lips and peering down at Suboshi with a gaze that could easily be described as sultry, his hands lifted and stroked across his own chest, fingertips catching at the edge of his shirt and pulling it apart. With a shrug of his shoulders, the material fell from his body, inhaling a bit sharply as the cool air hit his skin, causing the tawny nubs across his chest to tighten further.  
  
"Oh..." Suboshi cried softly, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
He felt like if he was to reveal he was in the developing stage to full pleasure, his clever older twin would use that against him, just to torture him. He wouldn't doubt it. He was just about to discover what was really beneath that passive exterior of his brother's. He just could not wait to see the untamed passion released at full force. Suboshi peered out from between glazed eyes to realize that his brother had decided to finally relieve himself from that bothersome shirt. Suboshi's impatient mind finally shut its whining as the younger brother admired his brother's body, perfect in any way imaginable  
  
Four words: It was about time. *  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: One last chapter to write. Epilogue! I figured this story needs one.  
  
The lime. Yes. There were many readers who wanted a full-blown lemon, and some that pointed out that the relationship was still quite fresh (I have to admit, I had to totally agree with that fact). Well... ^^;; I decided to settle with a lime, considering Futago no Seishi and I never DID finish what we set out to do. We've only completed one full RP before... ^^;; But FF.net deleted it.  
  
As much as I loved that RP, I admit, it was WAY too NC-17 for FF.net to handle. **wicked grin**  
  
Review? Please, please! I beg of you!!! I'm pathetic, I know. =.= 


End file.
